Ein einzelner Brief
by Puh-Schell
Summary: Ein einzelner Brief, von Harry geschrieben. Die Sterne vom Astronomieturm aus gesehen. Ein depressiver Harry Potter... Selbstmordversuch Kap.7 UP slash
1. Der Brief

**A/N:** Das hier ist ein Ein-Teiler. Die Idee kam von irgendwo her, und ich musste ihn schreiben. Reviews, Kommentare und Kritik ist mehr als erwünscht.

Harry starrte hinauf, in den Himmel. Dort über ihm blinkten Hunderte, Tausende von Sternen. Jeder einzelne ein kleines Licht für das menschliche Auge, ein Leuchtfeuer für di, die nachts nicht in ihren Betten lagen und ruhig schlafen konnten.

Harry saß auf dem Balkongeländer das Astronomieturms. Es war seine erste Nacht auf Hogwarts, gerade erst war er zurück gekommen für sein sechstes Schuljahr. Sein letztes Schuljahr war schlecht verlaufen. Voldemort hatte am Ende einige Schüler angegriffen, die auf einem Ausflug für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste waren.

Es war Harrys Jahrgang gewesen. Aber Harry war nicht dabei gewesen. Dumbledore hatte ihm verboten, mitzugehen. Es wäre nicht sicher genug für ihn gewesen.

Hermine war tot.

Die Todesser hatten sie getötet, als sie versucht hatte, Neville Longbottom zu verteidigen. Neville hatte sich nicht richtig selbst verteidigen können und Hermine hatte ihm helfen wollen. Sie hatte wie ein Gryffindor gehandelt.

Ron war sauer auf Harry. Sauer darauf, dass Harry nicht da gewesen war um Hermine zu beschützen. Sauer auf Harry, weil Harry immer das Ziel, aber nie das Opfer war. Sauer, weil Hermine tot war.

Harry hatte den ganzen Sommer bei den Dursleys verbracht. Er konnte und wollte nicht zu den Weasleys, solange Ron noch so sauer auf ihn war.

Hermines Eltern hatten ihn auch böse angesehen.

Harry hatte sich den ganzen Sommer lang nicht gut gefühlt. Er war depressiv geworden. Jetzt, wo er wieder hier war und die Schüler schon wieder hinter seinem Rücken murmelten, und sich gegenseitig erzählten, wer als nächstes wegen ihm sterben würde, war Harry so schlecht drauf wie noch nie.

Er war erst seit einem Tag – eigentlich seit zwei Tagen, wenn man das erste Essen am Tag der Ankunft mitzählt – wieder hier, und schon fühlte er sich so mies wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

Früher an diesem Abend hatte er einen Brief geschrieben. Keiner hatte ihn behelligt oder mit ihm geredet seit er hier war, alle hatten Angst, sie würden wegen ihm sterben.

Draco Malfoy war erstaunlich zivil zu Harry gewesen. Das hatte ihn erstaunt, aber wahrscheinlich hatte auch Malfoy Angst, wegen Harry zu sterben.

Harry brachte den Tod, davon war er selbst überzeugt.

Ob wohl der Empfänger seines Briefes den Brief überhaupt lesen würde? Wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn man bedachte, wer der Empfänger war.

Mit einem bitteren Lächeln auf den Lippen lies Harry sich vornüber fallen…

Severus Snape schenkte der Eule, die ihm den Brief gebracht hatte, einen tödlichen Blick. Das Tier flog sofort wieder hinaus aus seiner Zimmertür und verschwand.

~Welcher Idiot schickt mir denn jetzt einen Brief?~

Severus setzte sich hin und öffnete den Brief. Er erkannte die Schrift sofort als die von Harry Potter, zwang sich aber dazu, ihn zu lesen.

_Professor Snape,_

_Ich weiß, dass die Chance groß ist, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie diesen Brief zu Ende lesen werden, sondern ihn vernichten werden, aber ich schreibe ihnen trotzdem._

_Es ist einfach zu viel für mich._

_Wahrscheinlich sitzen sie jetzt da, und fragen sich, wovon ich hier rede. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach: Ich bringe den Tod. Cedric starb, weil er Voldemort im Weg war. Wen wollte Voldemort wirklich haben? Mich. Wen tötete er? Cedric. Und welcher unglücklicher Junge musste weiterleben? Ich._

_Mit Hermine war es das gleiche. Sie starb, weil ich lebe. Die Todesser hatten nur mich gewollt, und nicht sie. Sie starb wegen mir._

_Alles, was meine Verwandten erzählen, stimmt. Ich bin nutzlos. Ein Etwas, dass es nicht wert ist zu leben._

_Sie behandeln mich auch so. Die ganzen Hauspunkte, die sie mir abziehen, nur weil ich da bin. Irgendwie verstehe ich das. Ich verdiene es nicht, zu leben. Ich verdiene es nicht, Hauspunkte für mein Haus zu gewinnen. Es ist richtig, dass sie die Hauspunkte abziehen._

_Aber irgendwie auch nicht. Denn dadurch werden wieder andere dafür bestraft, dass ich existiere._

_Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Ich werde diese Misere heute beenden. Die Sterne vom Astronomieturm aus gesehen sind so schön. Dort werde ich heute Abend alles beenden. Dann wird alles besser werden._

_Harry Potter_

Der Brief glitt noch durch die Luft, als Severus schon aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt war. Er ging nicht hoch zum Astronomieturm, sondern durch einen Gang direkt zum Fuße des Turmes. Was er sah erschreckte ihn.

Harry öffnete die Augen und blinzelte. Alles war so hell.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen richtig und sah sich um. Ein einzelner Raum, mit vielen Kerzen beleuchtet und dunkleren Steinwänden. Der Kerker von Hogwarts? Neben ihm war ein Stuhl. Auf dem Stuhl saß jemand.

Severus Snapes warme, freundliche Stimme glitt durch den Raum.

„Hundert Punkte zu Gryffindor, für dein Überleben, Harry.

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. R/R, bitte Reviews.


	2. 2

**A/N:** So, da viele sich gewünscht hatten, dass diese Geschichte fortgesetzt wird, hier das nächste Kapitel... wie schnell ich updaten werde weiß ich noch nicht! Und ich wollte das Kapitel früher rausbringen, aber meine Musen hielten es für lustig mich zu erst meine anderen Stories weiterschreiben zu lassen. /deutet mit dem Finger auf grinsende Musen/ Da! Die sind Schuld!

Harry linkte mehrmals, um festzustellen ob er nicht träumte. Nein, er träumte bestimmt nicht. Er lag auf einem Bett im Kerker von Hogwarts und Snape saß neben ihm auf einem Stuhl. Wie war das passiert? Hatte Harry sich nicht vom Astronomieturm fallen lassen, um der Welt wenigstens einen guten Dienst zu erweisen? Warum lag er dann jetzt hier im Kerker mit Snape an seiner Seite?

Hatte Snape seinen Brief etwa tatsächlich gelesen? Und ihn danach gerettet? Aber warum sollte Snape so etwas tun? Wollte Snape, dass Harry noch mehr litt? … … Ja, das musste es wohl sein…

Harry atmete einmal noch aus und schloss dann die Augen. Gleichzeitig hielt er die Luft an. Sicherlich würde er so alle schnell beenden können.

Nach einigen Sekunden stellte Harry erschrocken fest, dass er immer noch Luft bekam. Woher?

Severus seufzte. „Du kannst aufhören den Atem anzuhalten, Harry. Ein Zauber verhindert, dass du dich so umbringen kannst."

Besiegt atmete Harry weiter und machte die Augen auf. Severus stockte der Atem als er Harrys Augen wirklich sah, jetzt wo der Junge sich zu ihm drehte. Sie waren so… leer und absolut ohne Leben. Wenn Severus nicht hundertprozentig gewusst hätte, dass Harry noch lebte, hätte er diese Augen für die Augen eines Toten gehalten.

„Warum…?" krächzte Harry. Eigentlich wollte er mehr sagen, aber seine Kehle fühlte sich rau und kratzig an.

„Warum ich dich gerettet habe oder warum du jetzt hier liegst?" Severus wartet einen Augenblick und beschloss dann, einfach beide Fragen zu beantworten. Harry starrte Severus einfach nur mit diesen leeren Augen an und sagte nichts.

„Erst einmal warum du hier liegst… Nachdem ich den Brief gelesen hatte, bin ich durch einen Geheimgang direkt zum Fuß des Turmes gegangen. Ich hätte es niemals rechtzeitig bis hoch in den Turm geschafft. Ich sah deinen Körper nach unten fallen und sprach jeden Schwebezauber aus den ich kannte. Leider gibt es noch keinen Schwebe- oder Lichtmagiezauber der einen Menschen wirklich fliegen läst, deswegen kamst du immer noch ziemlich hart unten an und warst erst mal weggetreten. Ich habe dich hierher getragen und deine Wunden versorgt…" Severus stoppte, als wenn er etwas überdenken musste.

„Der Schulleiter hat sicherlich bemerkte, dass jemand vom Turm gesprungen ist und das dieser jemand gerettet wurde. Dumbledore hat Alarmzauber auf dem Turm, falls jemand fällt, aber keine um den Fall zu verhindern. Äußerst idiotisch, wenn man mich fragt…"

Vielleicht hätte Harry sich gewundert, warum Severus den Schulleiter idiotisch nannte, aber im Moment interessierte ihn das nicht. Er wollte nur sterben.

Severus fuhr fort. „Dumbledore wird bald gucken wo alle Schüler sind und wenn er mitkriegt, dass du fehlst wird er wahrscheinlich wissen, er gesprungen ist. Zumindest wird er es annehmen. Und dann wird er auch bald hier sein. Er wird garantiert schnell darauf kommen, wer um diese Zeit noch durchs Schloss wandert… Ich frage mich schon, was er hierzu sagen wird…" Der letzte Teil war nur leise gesprochen worden und eigentlich nicht mehr für Harry bestimmt gewesen. Trotzdem hatte Harry ihn hören können und Ängste durchfluteten ihn jetzt.

Was würde der Schulleiter sagen? Oder McGonagell? Sie war vielleicht nicht gerade die sensibelste aller Lehrerinnen, aber was würde sie denken? Und erst die Schüler! Was die wohl von ihm denken würden? Harry konnte die Sprüche schon hören… ‚Oh Potter, kannst du dich nicht mal richtig umbringen?'. Oh, was sie sagen würden… und erst die Slytherins! Harry würde die Lachnummer der Schule werden…

Warum musste auch alles, was er tat, falsch ausgehen? Er konnte nichts richtig machen… blöder Junge! Hättest auf Vernon hören sollen und schon diesen Sommer umbringen sollen, das wäre vielleicht gut gelaufen… Warum war Harry auch nur so ein Fehler?

Severus sah die Verzweiflung und die Angst in Harrys Augen und beschloss, ein anderes Thema anzusprechen. Allerdings merkte er sich die schlechte Reaktion auf den Schulleiter und das er bald hier sein würde.

„Du warst aber nicht lange ohnmächtig, höchsten eine Stunde. Ich habe dich hierher gebracht und deine Wunden versorgt. Du hast zwei angeknackste Rippen, aber das sollte schnell verheilen und bei Aufprall bist du mit deinem Arm und Hals an einem Stein entlang geratscht, deswegen hast du eine kleine Wunde am Hals und einen langen Riss am Arm aber auch das sollte schnell verheilen."

Harry hatte zugehört und die Wunden teilnahmslos hingenommen. Er würde eh sterben, dass wusste er. Warum sollte er sich mit diesen Wunden aufhalten, wenn er doch schon bald eh nichts mehr spüren konnte? Es wäre einfacher wenn Snape ihn einfach gehen lassen würde…

Severus seufzte beim Anblick von Harrys wieder leeren Augen. Er hatte gehofft irgendein gutes Zeichen zu bekommen von dem Jungen, aber Harry schien noch viel depressiver zu sein, als Severus angenommen hatte. Viele depressive Leute waren nach einem missglücktem Selbstmordversuch in Schock und versuchte es wenn überhaupt erst nach einigen Tagen wieder. Harry schien jedoch jetzt schon wieder Todesgedanken zu haben, eine Tatsache die Severus Angst machte. Wie sollte er Harry helfen?

Da ihm im Moment nicht besseres einfiel, erzählte er weiter. „Zur Frage warum ich dich gerettet habe… ich würde jeden Schüler retten, der versucht Selbstmord zu begehen. Niemand sollte Selbstmord begehen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Das Leben ist immer wertvoll genug um dafür wenigstens etwas zu kämpfen. Irgendetwas gibt es immer, für das es sich zu leben lohnt."

Harry fühlte sich auf einmal noch schlechter. ‚Irgendetwas gibt es immer…'. Voldemort. Harry sollte doch Voldemort töten. Alle sagten das. Wen er sich aber selber umbrachte,…? Dumbledore würde sicherlich wütend auf Harry sein, wenn er mitkriegte, dass Harry seiner Aufgabe entfliehen wollte. Harry war so eine Enttäuschung für jeden…

Severus verfluchte sich selbst. Natürlich nur geistig. Egal was er sagte, Harry schien immer depressiver zu werden. Aber er würde schon noch irgendwie bis zu Harry durchbrechen und ihn wieder zurückholen… Aber erst musste er wissen, wer mitverantwortlich für die Depression war. Denn niemand versank einfach so in eine Depression. Erst mal musste es einen Auslöser geben – wahrscheinlich war Grangers Tod der Auslöser für die Depression von Harry. Natürlich konnten zum Auslöser noch verschiedene andere Sachen dazu kommen – die ständige Belastung als Retter der Zaubererwelt gehörte sicherlich dazu. Aber auch wenn ein Auslöser vorhanden war – jemand, der eine Familie oder ständig vertraute Personen um sich hatte, die sich um einen kümmerten, musste die Depression von jemandem bemerkt werden.

Und das lies nur zwei Möglichkeiten zu: Entweder Harry hatte seine Depression versteckt – was Severus für sehr unmöglich hielt – oder Harrys Familie hatte ihn nicht mal beachtet.

Das würde auch da Ausmaß der Depression erklären…

Severus Überlegungen wurden durch ein Pochen an der Tür zu seinen Räumen im Kerker unterbrochen. Kaum jemand wohnte oder unterrichtete im Kerker – nur Severus und die Slytherins waren hier unten. Als Folge daraus hatte Severus massig Platz für sich. Der Raum, in dem er Harry untergebracht hatte, hatte vorher leer gestanden. Severus hatte eigentlich mal einen Lagerraum daraus machen wollen, sich dann aber um entschieden. Jetzt war es erst mal Harrys Raum. Wenn Dumbledore nicht anderer Meinung war…

Severus öffnete die Tür mit einem Ruck und legte seinen normalen genervten Ich-töte-dich Blick auf. „Schulleiter, McGonagell." begrüßte er die Klopfer. Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Severus, kann es sein dass du den jungen Mr. Potter in deinen Räumen hast?" Severus zog eine seiner Augenbraue spöttisch hoch. McGonagell verlor ihre Geduld, die anscheinend schon strapaziert worden war. „Snape, verdammt noch mal! Wir wissen genau dass Harry bei dir ist und was er heute Abend gemacht hat. Also lass uns rein und den Jungen zu Pomfrey bringen."

Severus verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, womit er die gesamte Tür zusperrte. Dumbledore seufzte und hielt McGonagell am Arm zurück. „Severus, ich verstehe warum du den Jungen beschützen willst," McGonagell sah Dumbledore überrascht und fragend zugleich an doch Dumbledore fuhr unbeirrt fort, „aber wir müssen mit ihm reden und ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen. Einerseits hast du hier unten nicht die erforderlichen Mittel um ihn zu versorgen;" Severus schnaubte. Er war ein Meister der Zaubertränke. 80% der Zauberermedizin beruhte auf Tränken zusammen mit dem benötigtem Wissen. Er war ein genauso qualifizierter Arzt wie Pomfrey, „und andererseits wird Harry mit dir wahrscheinlich nicht reden. Ich habe Sirius bereits benachrichtig;" wieder schnaubte Severus, aber diesmal ärgerlich wegen dem Namen Sirius, „und der Junge würde sich sicherlich oben im Turm bei seinen Freunden besser fühlen."

Severus warf McGonagell einen kurzen Blick zu bevor er zum ersten Schlag ausholte. „Nun, Schulleiter, ich wage zu behaupten, dass es ihm im Turm nicht sehr gut gefallen haben kann, wenn man bedenkt dass er heute Abend versucht hat sich vom Turm zu stürzen. Oder hatte er lediglich den Fallschirm vergessen?" Fragend schoss Severus Augenbraue wiederum in die Höhe.

McGonagells Lippen pressten sich aufeinander und ihre Augen nahmen einen gefährlichen Ausdruck an. Dumbledore ging schnell dazwischen, bevor noch etwas ernstes passieren konnte.

„Severus, ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine gute Erklärung gibt, warum Harry das heute gemacht hat. Aber der Junge sollte jetzt in einer freundlicheren Umgebung sein, und nicht hier unten. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sirius schon morgen Abend spätestens hier sein wird. Er wird sich besser um Harry kümmern können als du."

„Schulleiter," begann Severus, „Ich kann ihre Sorgen verstehen, allerdings wage ich zu behaupten, dass Potter sich im Umfeld der Personen, die für seine Depression verantwortlich sind, nicht wohlfühlen wird. Und ich darf anmerken," hier wurde Severus wieder lauter, als McGonagell dazwischen reden wollte, „dass er mir seinen Abschiedsbrief schickte, der es mir ermöglichte ihn zu retten."

Dumbledore schien tatsächlich sprachlos zu sein. „Er hat dir einen Abschiedsbrief geschickt, Severus?" Severus nickte. „Und wegen dieses Briefes konntest du ihn retten?" Wiederum nickte Severus. Dumbledore hmmte. „Minerva, vielleicht sollten wir Harry doch erst mal hier lassen, zumindest bis Sirius da ist." „Aber Albus, du kannst doch sicherlich nicht meinen, dass…!" „Minerva, ich werde morgen – oder besser gesagt, heute – während der Schulstunden mit Harry sprechen und sobald Sirius da ist können wir Harry bei ihm lassen." Dumbledore drehte sich wieder zu Severus hin.

„Severus, ich verstehe warum du den Jungen hier haben willst und ich lasse dich morgen – Entschuldigung, heute in deinen Stunden vertreten, damit du hier bleiben kannst. Ich werde später einmal hereinschauen um mit Harry zu sprechen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn gut versorgt hast. Und sobald Sirius hier ist, sehen wir weiter." Damit verabschiedete sich der Schulleiter und McGonagell folgte ihm. Severus schloss die Tür und lehnte sich an sie.

Er atmete einmal langsam aus und rappelte sich dann wieder auf. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er hinüber in Harrys Zimmer und setzte sich wieder neben das Bett.

„Der Schulleiter war gerade da." Harrys Augen verengten sich leicht und Severus glaubte, eine leichte Spur von Angst darin erkennen zu können. „Du darfst erst mal bei mir bleiben, allerdings wurde dein Pate verständigt." Jetzt zeigten Harrys Augen eindeutig Angst. „Er wird heute Abend wohl hier ankommen." Harrys Augen wurden wieder etwas glasiger, aber die Angst wich nicht ganz. Severus war schon fast der Meinung, dass Angst besser war als der leere Ausdruck, den er vorhin hatte sehen können.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du etwas schlafen würdest. Du brauchst gar nicht erst versuchen, aufzustehen, das Bett ist verzaubert. Du kannst es erst verlassen, wenn ich es erlaube. Ich werde später nach dir sehen, aber ich brauche auch etwas Schlaf."

Severus ging zur Tür und löschte das Licht mit einem Handzeichen

~Ich krieg schon noch raus, wie ich dich wieder auf die Beine kriege, keine Sorge Harry.~

**A/N:** Na also, kein sehr langes Kapitel, aber ich hoffe, es war gut! Ich weiß, Sev ist OOC… aber das scheint er in meinen Stories in letzter Zeit öfter zu werden! :D

Also, sagt mir wie es war.


	3. 3

**A/N:** Ich habe gerade erst von Order of the Phenix erfahren – also, was in dem Buch passiert. Ich werde nichts genaues sagen, aber Oh Gott! Er ist tot! TOT! Wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun? Ich habe eine halbe Stunde lang geweint! Es ist mir egal ob man das als zu sentimental bezeichnet, aber ER IST TOT! ... in dieser Stimmung konnte ich nur das hier weiterschreiben. Wie konnte sie nur, wie????? Sie hat ihn tatsächlich umgebracht!

Memories consume 

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_[Unless I try to start again]_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm_

_Breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

                 Linkin Park, Breaking the Habit 

Severus seufzte und hievte sich aus seinem Bett. Er hatte ein paar Stunden geschlafen und es war jetzt wohl so um die 8 Uhr. Er zog sich eine schwarze Robe über sein Shirt und Hose in denen er geschlafen hatte und nahm seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch waren seine Kleider so gut wie neu und er selbst gewaschen. Normalerweise bevorzugte er eine Dusche, aber heute hatte er keine Zeit dazu.

Ein Blick in Harrys Zimmer verriet ihm, dass Harry immer noch schlief. ~Gut so. Er braucht ordentlichen Schlaf. Das beruhigt und senkt den Adrenalinspiegel.~ Severus setzte sich in seiner Küche an den Tisch und las den Tagespropheten. Es war das gleiche wie jeden Tag, sinnlose Artikel, produziert von ahnungslosen Journalisten und begründet auf Lügen und Halbwahrheiten oder totalem Unwissen. Ehrlich, die Leute konnten doch wohl nicht solche Nachrichten über die Todesser glauben, oder? Severus seufzte und schmiss die Zeitung vor sich auf den Tisch. Wahrscheinlich sah er als Todesser die Sache bloß anders.

Abwesend stand Severus auf und machte sich eine Tasse Kaffee, während er überlegte, was er mit Harry machen könnte.

~Am besten fange ich mal mit einer Faktensammlung an… Fakt Nummer 1: Er hat versucht sich umzubringen. 2: Er hat praktisch keine Freunde sehr. Nein, am besten streiche ich das praktisch, er hat keine Freunde mehr. McGonagell, dieser Krähenverschnitt, zählt höchstens als Heilungsbehinderung und Dumbledore ist nur in Sorge um seine Waffe. 3: In seinem Brief schrieb er etwas über seine Verwandtschaft. Die Depression konnte während der Ferien fortschreiten. Schlussfolgerung: Seine Familie schert sich einen feuchten Dreck um ihn.

4: Seine Depression ist hoch genug, um ihn direkt nach einem Selbstmordversuch an den nächsten denken zu lassen. Ungewöhnlich. Jeder normale Mensch besitzt einen Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Bei depressiven Menschen wird dieser Trieb schon mal schwächer, aber normalerweise erlebt nach einem missglückten Versuch einen Aufschwung… Das kann lediglich bedeuten, dass sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb ungefähr auf dem Nullpunkt angekommen ist. Ich werde diesen Trieb irgendwie wieder hoch kriegen müssen, aber wie…

Vielleicht kann Black dem Jungen ja doch helfen. Schließlich schien er Harry früher sehr viel wert zu sein. Vorausgesetzt der Hund vermasselt nicht alles und stellt Harry Fragen über sein Verhalten, falsche Fragen. Obwohl, wenn der Werwolf mitkommt kann man vielleicht hoffen. Er hat wenigstens etwas allgemeinen Verstand…~

Severus hatte seine Tasse Kaffee getrunken und wunderte sich, wann der Schulleiter wohl vorbei schauen würde. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und sein Zauberstab flog aus dem Schlafzimmer zu ihm. Er hob ihn in die Luft und murmelte: „Hora quota est?" (1) Aus seinem Zauberstab kam eine kleine weiße Rauchspur die sich dann in Zahlen verwandelten. 075812. Also war es jetzt 7 Uhr, 58 Minuten und 12 Sekunden.

~Ich hoffe das Dumbledore erst so gegen 11 Uhr kommt… Also gut, ich brauche Informationen über Depressionen. Woher kriege ich die?~

Severus stand auf und lief wieder Kreise in seiner Küche. Das ewige Kreislaufen beruhigte und gab ihm ein Gefühl des Fortkommens und Fortschritts. Nur leider half es in dieser Situation überhaupt nicht.

~Denk nach, Severus! Zauberer und Hexen haben keine großen Werke über Depressionen, da sie ihn ihrer endlosen Arroganz meinen sie können zaubern und bräuchten so etwas nicht. Woher kriegt man also Infos über Depressionen? Aus der Muggelwelt. Wohin also? Eine Bibliothek. Die Londoner Bibliothek? (2) Ist so gut wie jede andere…~

Severus lief noch mal in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich Muggelkleidung an. Nur weil er ein Slytherin war, hieß das nicht das er nichts mit Muggeln zu tun hatte. Als Zaubertrankmeister hatte er oft schon mit der Chemie und Biologie der Muggel zu tun gehabt.

Gekleidet in ein schwarze Jeans, schwarze Turnschuhe und ein langärmeliges schwarzes Shirt kam er wieder aus seinem Schlafzimmer heraus. Bevor er allerdings gehen konnte musste er sich um Harry kümmern.

Ein Blick in das Zimmer des Jungen verriet, dass er immer noch schlief. Severus löste den Festbindezauber mit dem er Harry belegt hatte. Stattdessen belegte er einen universellen Zauber auf seine Gemächer, wodurch Harry kein Objekt mehr benutzen konnte um sich selbst zu verletzen, geschweige denn umzubringen. Außerdem verzauberte Severus seine Tür so, dass Harry nicht herauskommen würde. Es war ein dunkler Spruch, also würden Dumbledore, McGonagall (A/N: jetzt is' es richtig geschrieben ;)) oder Harry den Spruch nicht brechen können. Vielleicht einer der Siebentklässler aus Slytherin, aber die würde keiner der drein jemals fragen.

Hoffte Severus zumindest.

Er schloss die Tür zu seinen Räumen hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ende der Schutzzauber von Hogwarts. Durch die Schutzzauber konnte niemand nach, heraus oder in Hogwarts apparieren. Es waren ein paar alte Zauber, die seit Jahren immer wieder verbesert wurden. ~Mit diesen Schutzzaubern ist es wie mit einem altem Haus – man kann es ständig ausbessern und wieder zusammenflicken, aber irgendwann geht es nun mal kaputt. Ich frage mich, wann das Ministerium und Dumbledore das endlich begreifen. Anstatt das sie die Zauber ständig verbessern, sollten sie lieber neue machen. ~

Glücklicherweise begegnet Severus nur wenigen Schülern im Kerker, aber er würde durch die große Halle laufen müssen. Er wollte von absolut niemanden gesehen werden, allein schon um sein Image als der böse Lehrer aufrechtzuerhalten. Die Tür zur großen Halle stand einen Spalt weit auf und Severus konnte erkenne, dass alle Lehrer und Schüler schon zum Unterricht gegangen waren – die Hauselfen säuberten bereits die Halle. ~Ungewöhnlich normalerweise kommen dreißig Prozent der Schüler doch eh immer zu spät.~

Severus stieß die Türen auf und ging so schnell er konnte, ohne dabei zu rennen auf den Ausgang zu. Froh darüber, dass ihn niemand entdeckt hatte, bemerkte er nicht die Augen des letzten Schülers, der noch in der Halle war.

~Ist das nicht Snape? Aber warum hat er denn Muggelkleidung an?~

Doch Severus bemerkte den Schüler nicht und lief stattdessen schnurstracks nach Hogsmead, wo die Schutzzauber endlich aufhörten. Sobald er es konnte apparierte er.

Er kam in London wieder heraus, nur wenige Straßen von der Bibliothek entfernt. Er steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und schlenderte von der Seitenstraße, in die er appariert hatte, hinaus auf die belebtere Straße. Schon nach wenigen Minuten kam er in der Bibliothek an und suchte den nächstbesten Angestellten auf.

„Könnten sie mir sagen wo ich Bücher über das Thema Depression finde?" Die alte Dame blinzelte kurz etwas komisch, wahrscheinlich wegen dem seltsamen Thema, vermutete Severus, doch dann wies sie ihm den Weg zu den hinteren Regalen im zweiten Stock.

Die Bücher waren wirklich recht einfach zu finden und standen in der Abteilung für ‚Psychologie (und verwandte Krankheiten)'. Allein in den ersten zehn Minuten fand Severus mehrer Bücher zu dem Thema. Seufzend setzte er sich an eine der nahestehenden Tische und fing an zu lesen.

Das erste was ihm irgendwie auffiel war der Unterschied bei den geschlechtern. Angeblich sollten Frauen anfälliger für Depressionen sein als Männer. ~Wie bitte?~

Frauen erkranken zwei- bis dreimal so oft an einer Depression wie Männer. Für diesen Geschlechterunterschied gibt es verschiedene Erklärungen.

§ Frauen sprechen eher über ihre Ängste und Stimmungsschwankungen und werden eher als "depressiv" eingeordnet, während bei Männern oft organische Ursachen vermutet werden. Das unterschiedliche Verhalten der Geschlechter und das unterschiedliche Diagnoseverhalten der Ärzte spielen also möglicherweise eine Rolle.

§ Die soziokulturelle Erklärung stellt die gesellschaftliche Rolle der Frau in den Mittelpunkt. So wird zum Beispiel die Hausfrauenrolle immer mehr entwertet und immer weniger honoriert; erwerbstätige Frauen müssen die Mehrfachbelastung von Hausarbeit, Kinderbetreuung und Erwerbsarbeit tragen. Beides könnte dazu führen, dass Frauen eher zu Depressionen neigen.

§ Der Geschlechterunterschied ist teilweise auch hormonell bedingt. So sind Frauen in Zeiten mit großen Hormonschwankungen anfälliger für eine Depression: vor der Menstruation oder nach einer Geburt. Beim prämenstruellen Syndrom treten depressive Störungen immer nur vor der Menstruation auf. Die Anfälligkeit scheint genetisch veranlagt zu sein und durch Umwelteinflüsse verstärkt zu werden. Schwere Fälle des prämenstruellen Syndroms werden mit Medikamenten behandelt.   
Die postpartale Depression tritt nach der Geburt auf. Viele Frauen leiden im Wochenbett an einer depressiven Verstimmung, doch meistens handelt es sich um eine kurzlebige Erscheinung, den "Baby-Blues". Erst wenn die Symptome über einen längeren Zeitraum andauern, handelt es sich um eine ernsthafte Wochenbettdepression

~Ah ja, wie unheimlich interessant. Irgendwo muss doch hier etwas nützliches drinstehen, verdammt...~

Das Buch war ansonsten nur noch im hochpsychologischen Stil geschrieben, empfand Severus. Der Autor benutzte viele tolle, lange Wörter, die Severus so gut wie nichts sagten. Also legte er das Buch wieder weg und wandte sich dem nächstem zu...

Drei Stunden und fünf Bücher später hatte er tatsächlich einige nützliche und einige nicht nützliche Informationen bekommen. So wusste er zum Beispiel jetzt, das die Suizidrate bei alten Männern erschreckend hoch liegt. ~Es tut mir leid sie enttäuschen zu müssen, Herr Autor, aber ich habe einen sechzehnjährigen Suizidversucher.~  
Die erste wichtige Information, die er bekommen hatte, war gewesen, dass es eine genetische und eine erworbene Veranlagung gab. Man konnte also angeblich die Veranlagung zur Depression vererben. Allerdings war diese ‚Veranlagung' nur sehr klein und machte nicht viel aus. Es hieß lediglich, dass im Familienkreis eines Depressionshabenden die Chance u ca. 5-10 % erhöht ist. Außerdem gibt es kein isoliertes Depressions-Gen. ~Die erste gute Nachricht heute.~   
Ein Buch hatte sogar ein komplettes Krankheitsbild geboten, dem Severus viel entnehmen konnte.

Formen der Depression 

Depressive Erkrankungen verlaufen meist in Phasen, die über mehrere Monate, bei einigen Patienten auch über Jahre anhalten können.

**Unipolare Depression:** Die meisten Menschen, die an einer Depression erkranken, erleiden in ihrem Leben mehr als eine depressive Episode. Derartige Episoden dauern unter Umständen Wochen, manchmal auch Monate, insbesondere dann, wenn die Patienten nicht konsequent behandelt werden. Treten nur depressive Episoden auf, so spricht man von einer unipolaren Depression.

**Bipolare affektive Störung:** Manche Patienten erleiden nicht nur depressive, sondern auch manische Episoden. Manische Episoden sind gekennzeichnet durch einen unbändigen Tatendrang, meist gehobene Stimmung, fehlendes Schlafbedürfnis, Größenideen, häufig auch durch Kaufrausch. In diesen Fällen spricht man von einer bipolaren affektiven Störung.

**Dysthymie:** Manche Patienten leiden an einer meist leichter ausgeprägten, aber dafür chronisch verlaufenden Form der Depression, genannt Dysthymie. Diese beginnt meist im frühen Erwachsenenalter.

Depressive Episoden im Rahmen unipolarer und bipolarer affektiver Störungen sowie Dysthymie gehören zu den wichtigsten Depressions-Diagnosen. Depressive Erkrankungen können jedoch auch im Rahmen körperlicher Erkrankungen, z. B. von Schilddrüsenfunktionsstörungen, oder in Verbindung mit bestimmten Medikamenten, z.B. hochdosierter Cortisonbehandlung, auftreten.

Das war noch mitunter das Nützlichste, was Severus gefunden hatte. Jetzt wollte er nur noch das letzte Buch lesen, aber dann musste er zurück zu Harry. Der Schulleiter war wahrscheinlich schon da gewesen, aber Severus scherte sich nicht im Geringsten darum, ob er in Severus Zimmer gekommen war oder ob er nur vor der Tür gestanden hatte.

Schon fast mutlos las Severus die Passagen des letzten Buches, bis ihm auf einmal etwas auffiel. Mit großen Augen las er schnell weiter und packte die anderen Bücher schon mal weg. Dieses Buch würde er mitnehmen. Froh darüber, dass er seine Bibliothekskarte mitgenommen hatte, ging er Richtung Ausgang, das Buch noch in der Hand.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war er wieder in einer Seitenstraße und apparierte zurück.

(1) Lateinisch für ‚Wie spät ist es?'

(2) Ich habe keine Ahnung ob es eine große Bibliothek in L. gibt, nehme es aber an. Gehen wir einfach mal davon aus.

**A/N:** Alle Informationen über Depressionen aus diesem Kapitel entstammen echten Büchern oder Quellen aus dem Internet. Eine Depression ist wirklich eine schwerwiegende Krankheit.


	4. 4

**A/N:** Danke für eure Reviews... Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben... Abgesehen von Sev ist er einer der besten Charaktere im ganzen Buch... und sie hat ihn einfach abgemurkst... Einfach so... Orions hellster Stern ist Tod... Meine Depri Muse ist auf Hochtouren.. deshalb gibt's auch gleich das nächste Chappie...

Albus Dumbledore wusste, entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung seiner Schüler und vieler anderer Leute, nicht über alles bescheid, was auf Hogwarts passierte. Er war der Schulleiter, ja, sprach mit den anderen Lehrern, beobachtete schon ab und zu die Schüler... Wer ihn wirklich gut kannte wusste auch, dass er einige Portraits für ihn spionieren lies.  
Aber er wusste nicht alles.

Und so war es auch für ihn ein Schock gewesen, als ein Schüler in gerade dieser einen Nacht einen Selbstmordversuch vom Astronomieturm aus unternahm. Noch mehr überraschte es ihn, dass dieser Schüler ein Gryffindor, um genauer zu sein Harry Potter, war.  
Der Junge hatte relativ normal ausgesehen, als er aus seinen Ferien zurückkam. Nicht sehr viel anders als sonst. Natürlich hatten die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre den Jungen beeinflusst, darüber war Dumbledore sich im Klaren, aber das er so etwas versuchen würde?

Nein, damit hatte Dumbledore ganz und gar nicht gerechnet. Aber in letzter Zeit gab es anscheinend viele Dinge, mit denen er nicht rechnete.

So zum Beispiel mit einer Zimmertür, die nicht aufgehen wollte.

Dumbledore konnte anstellen was er wollte, er konnte Severus Tür nicht öffnen. Nicht einen Zentimeter weit bewegte sich das Ding. ~Severus muss etwas mit der Tür gemacht haben... Aber was?~ Frustriert probierte der Schulleiter alle Sprüche aus, die er kannte um verschlossene Türen zu öffnen... verzauberte Türen.... verfluchte Türen... Severus konnte man alles zutrauen.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Sieht fast so aus, als wenn Severus die Tür mit schwarzer Magie verschlossen hat. Zum Glück kommen Remus und Sirius nachher an... Remus wird die Tür sicher brechen können... Severus, Severus, immer noch so paranoid..." Mit langen, schnellen Schritten lief der Schulleiter hoch zur großen halle, wo gerade Mittagessen serviert wurde.

Wie gesagt, Albus Dumbledore sah nicht alles. So zum Beispiel auch nicht die Augen des gleichen Schülers, der an demselben Morgen Severus aus dem Schloss hatte gehen sehen. Und die allgemeine Hogwartsbesatzung – sprich die Schüler und die meisten Lehrer – mochten ja denken, dass er nicht ganz so intelligent sei, aber er war auf jeden fall intelligenter als die meisten annahmen. Und er kriegte mit, dass hier etwas ganz, ganz falsch lief. Aber alleine würde er nichts heraus kriegen. Wen sollte er also um Hilfe fragen?

Als Severus Snape seinen Unterricht abgeblasen hatte und die Vertretungslehrerin auftauchte, hatten die meisten Schüler sich gefreut und nur ein paar Slytherins sich gewundert, wo ihr Lehrer hin ist. Als er zum Mittagessen noch nicht wieder da war, machten sich einige Slytherins – größtenteils die mit Todessern als Eltern – Sorgen. Hatte es ein Treffen gegeben? Stand etwas großes bevor?

Und dann gab es da Seamus und Dean aus Gryffindor.

Seamus war nachts aufgewacht, wegen eines Alptraumes und hatte bemerkt, dass Harry fehlt. Er hatte Dean geweckt und mit ihm darüber spekuliert wo Harry jetzt wohl hin sei – als sie jemanden vom Turm hatten fallen sehen. Die Beiden wussten also auch, was los war. Dumbledore hatte es ihnen erklärt nachdem Seamus nicht ablassen wollte. Ron mochte Harry ja viel einreden, aber durch Harrys blöde Tat, was sie ihrer Meinung nach war, hatte Harry bewiesen, was für ein guter Freund er war. Ein zu guter Freund sogar. Dean hatte geweint, nachdem Dumbledore sie aus seinem Büro entlassen hatte. Harry hatte versucht sich umzubringen, nur weil sich alle anderen ihm gegenüber so benommen hatten. Für die beiden Jungs war es unvorstellbar, durch was Harry hatte durchgehen müssen um so etwas zu machen.

Sie fühlten sich schuldig. Und Ron machte es auch nicht besser.

Dumbledore hatte verkünden lassen, dass Harry an einem Kurs für Selbstverteidigung teilnahm und erst mal nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnehmen konnte. Natürlich hatte Ron getobt von wegen Ungerechtigkeit und dann dürften die anderen jawohl auch einen Selbstverteidigungskurs besuchen. An einer Stelle hätte Seamus sich fast auf Ron gestürzt, aber letztendlich hatte er doch nichts gemacht.   

Alle beide - Seamus und Dean -  waren aber nicht damit einerstanden, dass Severus – der schleimige Reinkarnation von Salazar himself Slytherin – Snape auf ihren Freund Harry aufpasste, nachdem dieser gerade einen Selbstmordversuch hinter sich hatte. Wie sollte das den helfen? Der Schulleiter hatte irgendetwas von wegen ‚Severus weiß, was er tut, wirklich' gelabert... aber woher sollte der Kopf des Hauses Slytherin das schon wissen?

Severus seufzte als endlich der letzte der Schüler die große Halle verlies und er in aller Ruhe bis in den Kerker laufen konnte. Mit einer Grazie, ie jahrelanges Training wiederspiegelte, löste er sich von der Wand, an der die letzten Minuten verbracht hatte. Dank seiner jahrelangen Erfahrung als Spion konnte er sich auch ohne jeglichen Zaubermittel gut verstecken. Und da der Schulleiter auf Pflanzen als Dekoration in der Halle bestanden hatte, hatte er jetzt mehr als genug Platz zum Verstecken.

Eigentlich hätte Severus den späten Schüler – den gleichen wie am Morgen – entdecken müssen, aber dieser hatte ja inzwischen mit Severus Auftauchen gerechnet und sich seinerseits versteckt. Vielleicht nicht so gut wie ein erfahrener Spion, aber gut genug um von einem halb-abgelenktem Lehrer nicht bemerkt zu werden. Was ging hier vor?

Unterdessen im Kerker war Harry erwacht, hatte das Klo besucht und verärgert festgestellt, dass – egal wie hart er zu schlug oder wie fest er drückte – er sich nicht selbst verletzen konnte. Kein Küchenmesser funktionierte, keine Gabel nicht mal mehr mit einem Stück Pergament konnte er sich schneiden. Es gab absolut nichts in diesen Räumen, das ihn auch nur im geringsten weh tat, verletzte oder umgebracht hätte.

Was auch immer Snape gemacht hatte, er hatte es ordentlich gemacht und Harry den Ausweg aus seinem Dilemma versperrt. Warum tat Snape das? Harry hatte ihm den Brief geschickt, weil er geglaubt hatte, Snape würde am wenigsten dagegen tun – im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore, der immer noch eine Waffe brauchte – und Harry sah der Tatsache ins Auge: Er hatte das letzte Wort gegenüber Snape haben wollen. Snape darüber aufzuklären, was geschehen war, bei den Dursleys, was die anderen mit ihm machten... auch wenn es nur ansatzweise war. Wenn er Tod gewesen wäre, hätte **er**, Harry, das letzte Wort gehabt. Aber dadurch, dass Snape ihn gerettet hatte, hatte Snape das letzte Wort.

Harry verzog sich in ‚sein' Bett und legte sich stumm auf sein Bett. Seine Wunden schmerzten immer noch etwas, aber das konnte er leicht ignorieren. Die Wunden bedeuteten ihm nichts. Harry schloss seine Augen und beruhigte seine durch das Laufen beschleunigte Atmung. Das war eine Technik, die er schon als kleines Kind bei den Dursleys hatte anwenden müssen, um nachts nicht zu laut zu atmen, wie Vernon immer gesagt hatte.

Das war die gleiche Position in der Severus ihn fand, als er zurück kam. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt, nur minimal geatmet und auf nichts geachtet. Zu Severus eigener Verwirrung war der erste Gedanke, der ihm in den Sinn kam: ~Der Junge könnte gut meditieren.~ Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln legte er diesen Gedanken beiseite und packte sein neues buch auf den Küchentisch. Durch einen schnellen Zauber erkannte er, dass jemand – wahrscheinlich der Schulleiter – bereits versucht hatte, die Verriegelung der Tür zu zerbrechen.

~War wohl nicht so leicht, was, Dumbledore?~ dachte Severus mit einer fast kindischen Befriedigung.

~Erst mal braucht der Junge da drüben etwas zu essen...~

Severus Snape konnte kochen. Sehr gut sogar. Schließlich war er ein Meister der Zaubertränke und somit ein Meister des Zusammenmixens, Kochens, Häckselns und Vorbereitens von Zutaten. Essen zubereiten unterschied sich nicht sehr viel davon.

Während er in der Küche – voll funktionsfähig nach Muggelstil – anfing alles vorzubereiten, dachte er angestrengt über Harry und eine mögliche Lösung nach. So angestrengt, dass er das Klopfen an seiner Tür nicht hörte.

Erst als eine Stimme verkündete: „Der Professor hat einen Schutzzauber auf der Tür!" wurde er hellhörig. ~Slytherins. Draußen vor der Tür. Und ich bin beim Kochen in Muggelkleidung. Egal, was soll's. Die Slytherins wissen besser als jeder andere, was sie weiter erzählen sollten und was nicht.~

Froh darüber, dass noch nichts auf dem Herd war, ging Severus zur Tür und machte sie auf, bevor einer der Schüler draußen anfangen konnte herumzuzaubern.

Millicent Bulstrode und Pansy Parkinson starrten ihren Professor zwar kurz an, sagten aber nichts über seine komische Aufmachung. Stattdessen brachte Millicent heraus: „Professor, Draco hat wieder mit dem Cutting angefangen!"

Cutting war ein englischer Ausdruck, vom englischen Verb to cut – schneiden abgeleitet, und meinte, dass jemand sich selbst mit Mesern oder Ähnlichem Schnitt. Nicht um sich zu töten, sondern weil der Schmerz dieser Person irgendwelche positiven Gefühle brachte. Und mit diesen Gefühlen war kein Sado-Masochismus gemeint.

Dies war der Grund, warum Severus Harry auf alle Fälle helfen wollte – und wahrscheinlich einer der besten dafür war. Viele der Slytherins hatten Probleme, meistens wegen der Elternhäuser. Pansy Parkinson hatte Bulimie, auch wenn Severus sie während des Schuljahres unter Kontrolle bringen konnte.

Crabbe und Goyle waren nicht dumm, aber von ihren Eltern von Anfang an so verschüchtert gewesen, dass sie ihre Intelligenz versteckten und einfach Draco hinterher liefen.

Millicent neigte zu gewalttätigen Ausbrüchen, was daher kam, dass schon ihre erste Erinnerung davon war, wie ihr Vater ihre Mutter mit ‚Crucio' belegte. Und das ihr Vater das ständig weiter vor ihren Augen machte war auch nicht gut.

Blaise Zaibini war Tranksüchtig. Und zwar nach #Traumloser Schlaf'. Er lebte bei seiner Tante, weil seine Eltern sich vor seinen Augen selbst umgebracht hatten. Er hatte als kleiner Junge schon angefangen, den Trank ‚Traumloser Schlaf' zu stehlen und ihn zu nehmen, da er die Alpträume nicht mehr aushielt. Seine Tante kümmerte sich nicht im geringsten um ihn und deswegen wurde und blieb er abhängig, was erst Severus bemerkte. Zusätzlich dazu hatte Blaise eine leichte Form von Kleptomanie – er hatte das krankhafte Bedürfnis, anderer Leute Sachen zu stehlen. Das musste vom Trankklauen herstammen.

Draco Malfoy schnitt sich selber, schon seit neun Jahren regelmäßig. Severus versuchte schon seit langem das zu Stoppen – irgendwann würde der Schnitt zu tief gehen, Severus **wusste** das – aber bis jetzt fing Draco immer wieder an.

Und das waren nur die Probleme einiger der Sechstklässler. In jedem Jahr sah es so aus in Slytherin. Und interessierte es Dumbledore oder die anderen Lehrer? Nein. Alle Slytherins waren böse, und wenn sie ihren Kindern etwas antaten war es ihre eigene Schuld. Severus war der einzigste, der sich um die Kinder kümmerte.

Aber das alle Slytherins immer so wurden hatte auch einen Hintergrund...

Severus holte sich selbst wieder aus seinen Gedanken heraus und sah Millicent und Pansy an. „In Ordnung, hört mir jetzt gut, alle beide." Severus deutet ihnen an, herein zu kommen. Die beiden jungen Frauen taten wie ihnen geheißen und warteten gespannt auf das, was ihr Lehrer und Freund ihnen zu sagen hatte. „Dort drüben," Severus deutet auf den Raum in dem Harry lag, „werdet ihr jemanden… ungewöhnlichen finden. Passt auf ihn auf, während ich weg bin. Keine dummen Streiche, keine Beleidigungen, nichts dergleichen. Er macht gerade… eine schwere Zeit durch."

Millicent und Pansy nickten. Severus Snape war ihre Fahrkarte weg von ihren Familien und Voldemort und sie würden sein Geheimnis bewahren. Außerdem war ‚eine schwere Zeit durchmachen' die Metapher zu ‚hat gerade versucht sich umzubringen / Cutting versucht / andere Probleme.

„Ja Professor." „Gut. Ich komme nachher wieder."

Und weg war Severus, in der Richtung die Richtung des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Pansy und Millicent machten große Augen, als sie Harry Potter, bandagiert und in sich hinein gerollt, auf dem Bett in dem Zimmer liegen sahen.

**A/N:** Ja, ich hab ein Cliché für die Haltung/Behandlung der Slytherins und der anderen Leute übernommen, ein ziemlich dunkles Clichè... Aber ich hatte euch gesagt, dass meine Depri-Muse auf Hochtouren ist. *Schniff* Zum Glück gibt es. Anhaltspunkte, dass **er** noch nicht wirklich tot ist... sobald ich zwei meiner Geschichten (IA und diese hier) vollendet habe, werde ich wahrscheinlich eine Folgegeschichte von OotP schreiben...


	5. 5

Hätten Millicent und Pansy einen Slytherin dort vorgefunden, hätten sie sich nichts dabei gedacht. Slytherins hatten ihre Probleme und die meisten wollten weder einen sanfteren Umgang noch Mitleid von anderen Leuten. Slytherins waren Überlebenskünstler, sie wollten und mussten alles alleine schaffen. Die englische Zaubererwelt sah nur herab auf die Slytherins, jemand der sich nicht selbst helfen konnte ging unter.

Die Eigenschaften, die von den andern Häusern als verachtenswert oder ‚dunkel' bezeichnet wurden, waren in Wirklichkeit nur Hilfen. Wer durchtrieben ist, hat bessere Chancen etwas zu erreichen. Jemand der listig ist kommt auf neue, sichere Ideen sein Ziel zu erreichen. Ehrgeiz ist immer gut für das Überleben in der großen weiten Welt, denn ohne Ehrgeiz geht man einfach unter.

Und wie auch schon der sprechende Hut es sagte: In Slytherin wirst du wahre Freunde finden. Kein Slytherin würde einen anderen verraten. Slytherins gaben sich gegenseitig Rückendeckung und legten sich nur spaßeshalber ‚Steine in den Weg', wenn überhaupt.

Und Slytherins waren vollkommen missverstanden von allen anderen.

Vorsichtig näherte Millicent sich dem Bett. Harry sah aus, als würde er schlafen. Seine Atmung war gleichmäßig und tief, er bewegte sich nicht. Fragend sah sie Pansy an, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Als Millicent wieder auf das Bett blickte, erstarrte sie vor Schreck. Harrys Augen waren geöffnet und er sah sie direkt an. Seine Augen waren leer. Absolut und unglaublich leer. In den grünen Augen, über die Draco an guten Tagen Gedichte schrieb, war nichts mehr. Millicent überkam ein schreckliches Gefühl des Grauens, als wenn hier etwas fürchterliches passiert war und im Gange war.

Pansy beobachtete zwar die Szenerie, hielt sich aber zurück und passte nur af, ob Millicent Hilfe brauchen würde.

Millicent schluckte. Potter brauchte eindeutig Hilfe und von seinen Augen her hatte se eine gute Ahnung was für Hilfe er brauchte. Zu seinem eigenen Glück war er an Slytherins geraten.

„Hallo Potter. Hast du was dagegen wenn ich mich setze?" Millicent deutete auf eine Stelle neben Harry.

Harry war verwirrt. Als die Slytherins herein gekommen waren hatte er mit Sicherheit geglaubt, jetzt würden sie ihn auslachen und seine Geschichte in der ganzen Schule erzählen. Mit so einer Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und warum fragte das Mädchen… Millicent Bulstrode, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, ihn überhaupt? Das Bett gehörte ihm nicht und er hatte doch eh kein Recht etwas zu sagen.

Verunsichert nickte er schwach.

Millicent Setzte sich neben Harry auf das Bett und strich durch ihre Haare. Harry beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit mit seinen leeren grünen Augen. ‚Wie eine geschlossene, getönte Glastür…' dachte Millicent.

„Mein Name ist Millicent Bulstrode und das da ist Pansy Parkinson, du kennst uns ja sicherlich." Pansy nickte Harry zu, unsicher darüber was sie machen sollte. Millicent war bei solchen Sachen immer besser.

Millicent war äußerst beschützend gegenüber jüngeren Slytherins und kranken / verletzten Slytherins. Da ihre eigener Vater ständig ihre Mutter folterte wollte Millicent ihre ‚Schützlinge' um jeden Preis schützen. Sie konnte furchtbar aggressiv werden wenn jemand einen ihrer Schützlinge bedrohte oder ähnliches vorhatte. Natürlich konnte sie auch manchmal so hochgehen, aber eigentlich war sie eine wirkliche Beschützerin, wenn auch manchmal etwas zu schützend. Millicent wusste, wie man die jüngeren beruhigte oder wie man mit jemanden umging, der psychische Anfälle kriegte. Sie war der gute Engel der Slytherins, obwohl sie selbst Probleme hatte und mit ihrem Übergewicht und Gesicht nicht die äußerlich Schönste war.

Harry sah Millicent weiterhin an und nickte dann schließlich. Millicent schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und fing an mit ihrer ‚Beruhige-sie-Routine'.

„Geschichte war heute ziemlich interessant, weißt du? Binns steht da und labert weiter wie immer, wir sind schon fast am schlafen und dann kommt da dieser andere Geist durch die Wand…" Millicent fuhr fort belanglose Neuigkeiten vom Tag wiederzugeben. Es war nichts wichtiges, bloß alltägliche Sachen wie das Make-Up dieses Schülers oder die Blamage die so und so sich mal wieder geleistet hatte, wie fürchterlich doch diese neue Brosche dieser einen Hufflepuff Sechstklässlerin stand, absolut unwichtiges eben.

Pansy stand im Türrahmen und musste lächeln. Millicent konnte das perfekt. Sie redete und redete über nichts wichtiges und beruhigte so jeden. Millicents Stimme war warm und etwas tiefer als normale Frauenstimmen. Es war eine perfekte Erzählerstimme. Pansy konnte sehen wie Harry langsam aber sicher entkrampfte und sich seine Muskulatur lockerte. Seine Hände entspannten sich und öffneten sich leicht.

~Gut. Millicent beruhigt ihn und ich sehe mal nach was Professor Snape vorhin gemacht hat.~

Damit verschwand Pansy in die Küche. Dort sah sie einen Topf mit Wasser und verschiedene Gemüsesorten, kleingehacktes vorgekochtes Fleisch, und Marklößchen. ~Suppe. Marklößchensuppe. Kein Problem, das kann ich auch.~

Pansy kam zwar aus einem reichen Hause, aber etwas kochen konnte sie auch. Die Slytherins hielten ab und zu ‚Kochparties', bei denen alle zusammen etwas kochten und dann gemeinsam aßen. Oft lies sie Professor Snape dafür seine Küche benutzen.

Zur gleichen Zeit lag Harry in dem bett und hörte Millicent zu.

~Sie ist so nett und hat so eine schöne Stimme. Warum macht sie das überhaupt? Sie benimmt sich als ob ich ein ganz normaler Junge wäre. Sie lacht mich auch nicht aus, gar nichts. Und kein Wort über das ‚Harr Potter, der junge der lebt' Zeug.~

Harry fing an, Millicent zu mögen. Aber er hatte Angst, dass das alles nur ein Scherz oder eine Art Verwechslung war. Niemand konnte jemanden wie ihn mögen, niemand.

„… und ich meine orangefarbene Hemden mit roten haaren passt doch nicht, oder Potter?"

Bevor Harry mitgekriegt hatte, was los war, hatte er auch schon etwas gesagt. „Harry." Sofort fuhr er sich geistig an. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein! Jetzt würde sie sich gleich über ihn lustig machen!

Millicent sah ihn fragend an. „Harry? Wirst du lieber mit Harry angeredet?" Harry atmete einmal lang aus und beruhigte sich. ~Sie lacht nicht… sie bleibt nett.~ Harry nickte schwach.

Millicent lächelte. „Oh, das ist schön. Harry hört sich viel besser an, weißt du? Einige Leute nennen mich gern Milli, aber ich finde das absolut schreklich. Das erinnert mich immer an eine alte Milchkuh, weißt du?" Millicent zog eine Grimasse.

Harry sah sie fragend an. Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

„Und, was meinst du? Passen orangefarbene Hosen zu roten Haaren oder nicht?" wiederholte Millicent noch einmal ihre Frage.

Harry dachte nach. Wenn er etwas antworten würde, was ihr nicht gefiel, würde sie dann böse werden? Vernon wurde dann immer böse. Aber sie war ja nicht Vernon, oder? Doch sie war eine Slytherin…

„Passen nicht." Murmelte er dann schließlich. Millicent lächelte. „Mein ich auch. Aber sie trägt das trotzdem! Nun ja, sie darf ja tragen was sie will, aber trotzdem sieht es schrecklich aus!"

Plötzlich roch Millicent etwas. „Hey! Das riecht wie Suppe!"

Harry sog tief Luft ein und tatsächlich, es roch nach Suppe. Aber Harry hatte nicht richtig Hunger. Warum sollte er auch etwas essen, er war ja eh nichts wert.

„Ich geh mal sehen was Pansy so in der Küche anstellt. Das letzte Mal hat sie es geschafft die Möhren im ganzen Raum zu verteilen als wir Suppe gekocht haben." Millicent fragte ihn extra nicht, ob er mitkommen wollte. Er könnte mitkommen, nur weil er glaubte er müsse ihr gehorchen. Es war wichtig, dass er etwas aus eigenem Willen tat. Professor Snape hatte ihr das mal erklärt, jedes misshandelte Kind musste das Gefühl bekommen, aus eigenem Willen handeln zu können und zu dürfen. Das war der erste Schritt zur Besserung.

In der Küche hatte Pansy es inzwischen geschafft eine Suppe auf den Herd zu kriegen. Stolz auf sich selbst durchsuchte sie Professor Snapes Küchlschrank auf der Suche nach etwas zu trinken und Nachtisch als Millicent hereinkam.

Pansy holte eine Packung Orangensaft heraus und stellte ihn au den Küchentisch. „Was ist los?"

Millicent setzte sich an den Tisch. „Kaum Reaktion, kaum eigener Wille und sehr angespannt. Depression wahrscheinlich, aber ich weiß nicht warum. Er hat ernsthafte Probleme."

Pansy nickte. „Hast du ihn beruhigt?"

Millicent runzelte die Stirn. „Er war sehr ruhig. Fast schon zu ruhig. Er hatte seinen Körper zum Schutz angespannt und es war fast als wenn er erwarten würde, von allen und jedem jederzeit angegriffen zu werden. Und er schien nichts dagegen zu haben."

Pansy stutzte. Das war nicht der Harry Potter, den sie kannte. „Was ist bloß mit ihm passiert?"

Millicent zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung." Plötzlich änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Pansy kannte das. „Aber wenn einer versucht ihm noch etwas zu tun, dann kriegt er es mit mir zu tun!" Millicent fühlte sich schon für Harry verantwortlich. War das jetzt ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen?

Pansy begann, den Tisch zu decken. Zwei Teller, einen für Professor Snape und einen für Harry. Nach kurzer Überlegung deckte sie für sich mit. Sie hatte zwar schon gegessen, aber einen Teller leichte Suppe konnte sie auch noch gut vertragen. Millicent stand auf und holte sich auch einen Teller.

Gerade hatte Pansy die Kelle genommen, als Harry im Türrahmen erschien und sich ängstlich umsah.

Millicent lächelte ihn sofort an. „Oh, schön das du gekommen bist, Harry! Es gibt Marklößchensuppe!"

Harry beäugte Pansy misstrauisch und setzte sich neben Millicent an den Tisch. Pansy nahm seinen Teller und füllte etwas Suppe hinein. Danach füllte sie auch Millicents und ihren Teller und fing an zu essen.

Millicent fing ebenfalls an zu essen und nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens nahm Harry auch einen Löffel.

Und wieder fing Millicent an über Belangloses zu reden. Pansy antwortete hier und da einmal oder gab Kommentare ab, aber eigentlich redete nur Millicent.

Harry löffelte die Suppe, aber eigentlich nur als Ausrede um Millicent reden zu hören. Ihr ständiges Gequatsche war… beruhigend. Sie schien immer an ihn gerichtet zu reden und sich nicht darum zu kümmern, wer er war oder was er gemacht hatte. Sie vermittelte ein sicheres Gefühl. Fast so wie Mrs. Weasley mal war…

Plötzlich konnte man eine sich öffnende Tür hören. Kurz darauf schloss sich diese auch wieder. Zwei Minuten später kam Severus in den Raum, laut fluchend über ‚dumme, nichtsahnende Lehrerinnen die ihre Nase nicht aus den Geschäften anderer Leute heraushalten konnten'.

Er stoppte und verstummte als er seine Küche sah.

Pansy saß da und aß unbeteiligt ihre Suppe weiter, nickte ihrem Hauslehrer nur einmal kurz zu. Millicent unterbrach ihren ständigen Redeschwall um Severus enthusiastisch zu grüßen und ihn anzulächeln. Und Harry saß doch tatsächlich am Tisch und aß. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er aussah als wenn er jedes von Millicents Wörtern wie ein Gegengift aufsogen würde.

~Das Mädchen ist goldwert. Vielleicht kann ich mit Poppy über eine Lehre als Ärztin sprechen.~

Severus erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln und setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches.

Vorsichtig hob er den Deckel des Topfes. „Marklößchensuppe? Wer hat die gemacht? Doch nicht etwa Pansy?"

Millicent kicherte. „Oh doch, und diesmal sind die Möhren im Topf gelandet!"

Pansy schmollte. „Ich kann kochen, danke sehr. Draco ist der mit den zwei linken Händen wenn es um die Küche geht."

Harry blieb ruhig und hörte ihnen einfach nur zu. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise fühlte er sich dadurch geborgen.

Seamus und Dean argumentierten mal wieder darüber, ob sie in Snapes Räume einbrechen und Harry da raus holen sollten oder nicht. Normalerweise beinhaltete das eine Menge Rumgeschreie und Flüche, deswegen redeten sie ja auch in einem leeren Abstellzimmer im Gryffindorturm. Diese Streiterein hatten schon den ganzen Tag lang stattgefunden, seit dem Frühstück.

Zu ihrem Pech konnte aber diesmal ein vorbeilaufender Gryffindor etwas hören.

Ginny Weasley stand da und lauschte Deans und Seamus lautem Gespräch, doch als sie mitbekam worum es eigentlich – und wo Harry eigentlich war – flog ihre Hand an ihren Mund und sie stürmte die Treppe nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wo sie prompt mit Neville kollidierte.

„Hey, Schuldigung Gin." Ginny stand kurz davor zu heulen und klammerte sich an Neville fest. „Gin?" Neville sah sich kurz um un zum Glück war der Gemeinschaftsraum fast leer. Schnell bugsierte Neville sie beide zu einer großen Couch und setzte Ginny und sich hin.

„Gin, worum geht's?" „Harry…" wisperte sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern. „Er ist bei Snape und…"

Plötzlich funkte es in Nevilles Gehirn. Snapes komisches Verhalten, sein Verschwinden und Auftauchen, die Sache mit dem Rein und Rausgehen bei den Essen…

Neville strich Ginny beruhigend über den Rücken. „Erzähl doch mal ganz von vorne, Ginny. Vielleicht kann man ja etwas tun."


	6. 6

**A/N:** So, als aller erstes: Nein, diesen Fic habe ich nicht vergessen. Aber er steht nun mal etwas weiter unten auf meiner Prioritätenliste und da ich noch andere WIPs habe, die weitergeschrieben werden wollen… also, keine Sorge, hier wird weiter geschrieben.

**BEKANNTMACHUNG:** Isumi Chi, die wahrscheinlich beste Beta-Leserin der ganzen Welt, die auch diese Fic ge-betaed hat *g*, und ich, haben ein Archiv für **deutsche** Fanfictions eröffnet. Es ist fast fertig, bis auf ein paar Feinheiten und wartet nur noch auf Fanfictions… **WENN IRGENDJEMAND DEUTSCHE FFs AUSSTELLEN WILL, SOLL ER ODER SIE RUHIG ZU UNS KOMMEN UND DIE GESCHICHTEN AUSSTELLEN!**  
Leider gibt es noch viel zu wenige deutsche FFs… Deswegen: Schreibt!

**Der Link:** http :// www. puh-schell. de /dffa /start. html
    
    /Hier sind Leerzeichen eingefügt, damit FF.net nicht das Doc versaut/

I dream about how it's going to end

  
Approaching me quickly   
Leaving a life of fear   
I only want  
my mind to be clear   
People making fun of me   
For no  
reason, but jealousy   
I fantasise about my death   
I'll kill  
myself from holding my breath   
  
  
My suicidal dream   
Voices  
telling me what to do   
My suicidal dream   
I'm sure you will get  
your's too   
  
  
Help me, comfort me   
Stop me from feeling

what I'm feeling now   
The rope is here, now I'll find a use   
I'll  
kill myself, I'll put my head in a noose   
  


My suicidal  
dream   
Voices telling me what to do   
My suicidal dream   
I'm

sure you will get your's too   
  
  
Dreamin' about my death,

dream...   
  
suicidal, suicidal, suicidal dream...

-

Suicidal Dream,

Silverchair

„Sirius, beruhig dich!" zischte Remus  
Lupin in das Ohr des großen, schwarzen Hundes, der an seiner  
Leine zog und wahrscheinlich am liebsten  
durch die Korridore von Hogwarts gesprintet wäre.

Doch der schwarze Hund zog nur weiter an der Leine  
und hörte nicht auf den Werwolf. „Oh, verdammt…"  
Remus ließ die Leine los und setzte zur Hetzjagd nach Sirius  
an.

Die Schüler in den Korridoren und Hallen  
Hogwarts sahen den beiden mit komischen Blicken hinterher: Ein  
schwarzer, Grimm-artiger Hund, der von einem etwas  
heruntergekommeneren Mann gejagt wurde. Einige der älteren  
Schüler erkannten den Mann als Remus Lupin, den netten Werwolf  
der früher einmal hier unterrichtet hatte.

Remus konnte dank seines

Werwolfs-Daseins gut mit Sirius mithalten und beide kamen zur

gleichen Zeit vor  Dumbledores Büro an.

Remus keuchte und schnappte erst mal nach Luft.

Dann sprach er das Passwort: „Blutlutscher."

Sirius packte er schnell am Kragen, denn der

schwarze Hund wäre fast drauf los gesprintet, als der Gargoyle

zur Seite sprang. „Ruhig, Sirius. Dumbledore wird alles

erklären."

Gemeinsam machten die beiden ihren Weg nach

oben. Schließlich kamen sie in Dumbledores Büro an. Kaum

dort angekommen verwandelte Sirius sich sofort zurück. Er

knurrte ziemlich hundeartig. „Was ist mit Harry?"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Sirius, Remus, setzt

euch bitte." Doch Sirius hatte nicht die Absicht, sich zu

setzen. Er verschränkte seine Arme. „Was ist mit Harry?"

Wieder seufzte Dumbledore. „Sirius, das

was ich zu sagen habe fällt mir sehr schwer…"

Dumbledore legte eine Pause ein und überlegte, wie er es am

besten ausdrücken könnte.

  
  
  


„In der vergangenen Nacht hat mich einer

meiner Alarme geweckt. Und zwar der Alarm für den

Astronomieturm. Der Alarm bedeutete, dass jemand den Turm

hinunterfiel."

Sirius Augen weiteten sich. „Vom Turm?

Was ist mit dem Turm passiert? Hat Harry jemanden aus versehen herunter geschubst? Oder hat Harry gesehen, wie jemand geschubst worden ist? Oder… ist er selbst runter gefallen? … Oh Gott… ist er in Ordnung?

Warum ist er gefallen, hat ihn jemand geschubst? Wer hat ihn

geschubst?"

Dumbledore bedeutete Sirius an, ruhig zu

werden. „Harry geht es sogar sehr gut, zumindest den Umständen

entsprechend. Severus war noch wach und hat Harry soweit am Fallen

gehindert, dass es ihm recht gut geht."

Sirius atmete tief aus und ließ sich

jetzt doch in einen Stuhl fallen. Remus war schon seit der

vermeintlich schlechten Nachricht traurig in einem Stuhl

zusammengesackt.

„Ich glaube das ist das erste Mal, dass

ich Snape dankbar bin." murmelte Sirius.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Das ist

nicht alles."

Sirius horchte auf. „Was? Also hat ihn

jemand gestoßen. Und ihr habt den Stoßer? Oder ist er

verschwunden?"

Dumbledore schien sehr bedrückt zu sein

jetzt. „Nein, Sirius… Niemand hat Harry gestoßen.

Harry ist gesprungen." Sirius und Remus schienen das überhaupt

nicht richtig verstanden zu haben. „Er hat versucht sich selbst

umzubringen." sagte Dumbledore.

Sirius Mund klappte mehrmals auf und zu und

Remus vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. „Aber…

wieso? Wie kommt er auf so eine Idee… warum? Wo ist er? Im

Krankenflügel?"

Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein,

unten bei Severus im Kerker."

Sirius sprang auf und zog Remus mit sich hoch.

„Los Remie, wir müssen runter."

Sirius regte sich nicht mal mehr darüber

auf, dass sein Patensohn bei Severus Snape war. Im Augenblick wollte

er den Jungen bloß sehen.

~*~

Severus musste bei dem Anblick den Millicent

abgab fast lächeln.

Die vier hatten gegessen und Severus hatte

Pansy und Millicent angedeutet, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn

sie jetzt gingen – und niemandem etwas sagten.

Pansy war aufgestanden. Sie hatte noch

mitgeholfen den Tisch abzuräumen, während Millicent sich zu

Harry gedreht und ihn angelächelt hatte.

„Harry, wenn du jemals Probleme mit

irgendeinem Schüler hast, dann komm zu mir, ja? Ich kümmere

mich drum. Und bei uns im Kerker bist du sicherlich immer willkommen.

Du kannst immer vorbeikommen. Wir könnten ja über die

neuste Mode quatschen." Damit hatte sie den verdutzten Harry

angelächelt und war aufgestanden.

Mittlerweile standen Pansy und Millicent an der

Tür. Millicent lächelte Harry immer noch an.

„Kommen sie morgen wieder in den

Unterricht, Professor?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht." meinte

Severus.

„Oh, wie schade. Die Vertretung ist

einfach grausam. Ehrlich." Millicent wandte sich an Harry.

„Dürfen wir morgen wieder kommen?" Harry wirkte sehr

unsicher. Er stand nur an der Flurwand, als wenn er mit ihr

verschmelzen wollte. Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Also, von mir

aus dürft ihr morgen gern wieder vorbeikommen." Millicents

Lächeln wurde breiter. „Oh, wie toll. Was meinst du Harry,

wie wäre es wenn ich einen Modekatalog mitbringe? Da gibt es

auch viele Sachen für Jungs drin! Wir könnten ja mal sehen

was dir am besten steht!" Harry senkte seinen Kopf etwas und

nickte kaum merklich. Millicent verabschiedete sich mit einem

fröhlichem ‚Bis Morgen!' und verschwand mit Pansy in

den Gang.

Severus schloss die Tür hinter den beiden

ab und wandte sich an Harry.

Er schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

„Kommst du mit in die Küche, Harry?"

Harry war noch sehr unsicher in Severus Nähe,

doch Millicent war irgendwie so nett und beruhigend gewesen…

Unsicher folgte Harry dem Professor in die Küche. Severus räumte

noch die letzten Reste der Mahlzeit weg und setzte sich dann an den

Tisch. Harry setzte sich nervös an das andere Ende des Tisches.

Severus seufzte.

„Harry, ich…" Er legte eine

Pause eine und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Harry. Ich weiß nicht… genau,

warum du dich selbst töten wolltest, ich kann es nur erahnen.

Und wenn du jemals darüber sprechen möchtest, kannst du es

immer tun, du braucht mich nur zu fragen. Wahrscheinlich willst du

das gar nicht und das kann ich verstehen. Ich will dich nicht unter

Druck setzen. Ich werde dich nicht mit Fragen löchern. Aber ein

paar Fragen wirst du mir beantworten müssen."

  
  
  


Severus suchte in Harrys Gesicht nach Emotionen

und diesmal sah er welche… Nervosität, Angst, Verzweiflung

und etwas, was Severus zwar schon gesehen hatte. Nur sah er diese

Emotion nicht gerne bei Leuten, und erst recht nicht bei Kindern:

Todeswunsch. „Keine Sorge, Harry, nur drei Fragen."

Harry schien trotz Severus Versicherung, sehr

aufgebracht zu sein.

„Also, erste Frage: Haben dich die

Dursleys, deine Verwandten, regelmäßig geschlagen?"

  
  
  


Harry schien die Frage eine Zeit lang durch zu

kauen, dann nickte er. ~Das hatte ich mir ja schon gedacht.~

„Waren es ständig Schläge, auch

bei sehr kleinen Sachen?"

Harry nahm sich wieder etwas Zeit und nickte

dann wieder.

~Letzte Frage.~ „Seit wann schlagen sie

dich, Harry? Wie alt warst du, als es angefangen hast?"

  
  
  


Harry stockte und blickte nervös auf die

Tischplatte vor sich. Severus wartetet geduldig und hakte nicht nach,

Harry würde ihm antworten, wenn er es sagen wollte – und

eine gezwungene Antwort könnte auch falsch sein.

Schließlich hörte Severus Harrys

schwache Stimme: „Seit ich mich erinnern kann."

~Oh verdammt.~ Das war schlimmer als Severus

erwartet hatte.

  
  
  


Severus stand auf und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Harry. Ich verstehe sehr gut, dass du

nicht mit mir darüber reden willst. Und wie gesagt, du musst

nicht. Aber… viele von den Slytherins haben ähnliche

Probleme. Vielleicht würde es dir besser gehen, wenn du mit ein

paar von ihnen sprichst. Wenn du willst, kannst du jeden Tag mit

Millicent sprechen."

Harry hob seinen Kopf etwas und sah Severus

durch seine Haarsträhnen an.

Severus lächelte beruhigend und lehnte

sich etwas vor, ohne Harry aber zu berühren. Kinder die

missbraucht worden waren vermieden oft jeden Körperkontakt oder

es trat das Gegenteil ein und sie trachteten nach eben diesem…

Severus machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz,

dass er noch einmal darüber nachdenken musste, um sich Harry

gegenüber richtig zu verhalten. Bis dahin setzte er lieber auf

die sichere Methode und fasste Harry nicht mehr an als unbedingt

nötig.

Ein Klopfen an Severus Tür riss ihn aus

seinen Gedanken. Harry wurde wieder nervöser und spielte mit dem

Saum seiner Robe.

~Das sind doch keine richtigen Kleider…

Ich sollte mit Millicent wirklich darüber reden, ihm neue zu

besorgen.~

„Severus?" Harrys Gesicht schreckte

hoch. Severus war in zwei Schritten an der Tür.

Unsicher blieb er vor ihr stehen.

„Severus? Bist du da? Dumbledore sagte

uns, du wärest hier unten." Remus Lupins Stimme drang

durch die Tür.

Das Klappern eines umfallenden Stuhls ließ

Severus sich umdrehen. Harry war wieder in seinem Zimmer

verschwunden. ~Wunderbar. Dummer Gryffindor!~

Severus riss die Tür auf und zischte Remus

und den schwarzen Hund an: „Lupin! Wenn du bei Dumbledore warst,

weiß du ja schon was los ist. Also brüll hier nicht wie

ein Idiot herum! Er war gerade dabei etwas aufzutauen und ihr beiden

Idioten macht alles zu Nichte!"

Severus funkelte sie noch einen Augenblick

wütend an, beruhigte sich dann aber wieder.  
  


Remus sah bleich aus, eher leichenblass, und

seine Hände zitterten, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass der Werwolf

schwer von den Neuigkeiten getroffen war.

Der Hund Black sah sehr aufgebracht aus und

grollte bedrohlich.

„Hört auf hier ein Spektakel zu

machen und kommt rein."

Remus nickte und Hund und Werwolf traten über

die Schwelle.

~*~

Pansy und Millicent waren inzwischen wieder im

Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Blaise, ein braunhaariger Slytherin

ihres Jahrgangs mit auffallend gelben Augen, kam ihnen schon entgegen

gerannt.

„Was ist?" fragte Pansy sofort

alarmiert.

Blaise keucht etwas. Er war anscheinend einen

längeren Weg gerannt.

  
  


„Schon wieder Draco. Kurz nach dem der

Professor wieder weg war, hat er sich oben im Bad eingeschlossen.

Zuerst haben wir uns nichts dabei gedacht, aber bis jetzt ist er

nicht rausgekommen und man kann ihn ständig weinen und schniefen

hören."

Pansy nickte und wetzte sofort die Treppe hoch,

Millicent dicht auf Fersen.

Im Kerker zu wohnen hatte auch seine Vorteile.

Der Großteil des Kerkers war nicht benutzt. Früher hatten

Ravenclaw und Slytherin ihre Experimente hier unten durchgeführt

und bis jetzt machte man nicht viel im Kerker.

Deshalb stand den Slytherins viel Platz zu

Verfügung – abgesehen vom Westflügel, in dem die

Ravenclaws ihr hauseigene Bibliothek hatten.

Da so viel Platz vorhanden war, konnte man gut,

falls gewünscht, Einzelzimmer vergeben oder größere

Schlafsäle für mehr Personen machen. Man konnte aber auch

viel mehr Badezimmer und Duschen einrichten. Die Slytherins hatten

neben ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum auch noch einen Entspannraum, der mit

vielen Kissen und weichen Möbeln ausgestattet war und der gerne

von allen benutzt wurde.

‚Das Bad oben' war jedoch ein ganz

spezielles Bad. Jeder kannte die Geschichte von Esmeralda Slytherin,

die sich vor gut siebzig Jahren dort selbst das Leben genommen hatte.

Da ihre Schwester verschwunden war hatte sie allgemein als die letzte

Slytherin gegolten.

Das Bad lag drei Treppen über allen

anderen Slytherin Räumen und damit wirklich ‚oben'. Es

war an sich sehr schön ausgestattet, aber die Blutlache, die

niemand wegmachen konnte störte das Ambiente schon sehr.

Draco mochte das Badezimmer und schloss sich

darin immer ein, wenn er sich mies fühlte oder nachdenken

musste. Keiner der anderen Slytherins verstand wieso, aber wenn Draco

gerne wollte, sollte er es tun.

Dummerweise schnitt Draco sich dort auch gerne.

Pansy war an der Tür angekommen, Millicent

schnaufte die Treppe hinter ihr hinauf. Millicent war kein schlankes

Model. Sie war eher etwas untersetzter und brauchte daher länger

für den Weg nach oben.

  
  


Vorsichtig klopfte Pansy an die Tür.

„Draco?"

Von innen war ein schniefen zu hören. „Geh

weg Pansy."

Pansy war etwas beruhigter. Draco lebte noch

und schien auch noch recht gesund zu sein. Zumindest, wenn man dem

Klang seiner Stimme nach ging.

„Draco, was ist? Was hat dich aufgeregt?"

Draco antwortete nicht.

  
  


Pansy biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wartete

auf Millicent die gerade ankam. Pansy war nicht gut in solchen

Dingen. Millicent sollte das regeln. Professor Snape hatte jetzt

wirklich keine Zeit, wenn Harry da war.

Harry! Das war eine Idee! Pansy bekam eine

Erleuchtung. Vielleicht, wenn Draco und Harry mal in Ruhe

zusammenkämen… aber dafür musste es Harry zuerst

besser gehen. Ob Professor Snape allen Slytherins bescheid sagen

wollte? Auf ihre Unterstützung konnte man zählen. Seitdem

Severus Snape ihr Hauslehrer war, hatte Slytherin viele gute Schüler

hervorgebracht. Dem Haus ging es wieder besser.  
  
  


Pansy erinnerte sich an einen alten Spruch, von

dem ihr ihre große Cousine mal erzählt hatte. Er war

früher einmal sehr populär gewesen war: _Slytherin ist_

_wie eine große Familie. Ein Kind, dass dort landet, braucht_

_auch eine Familie._

Was man damit meinte war, dass viele Slytherins

oft Probleme hatten. Aber dank Professor Snape ging es ihnen allen

jetzt viel besser. Das gesamte Haus und viele Abgänger der

letzten zehn Jahre würden geschlossen hinter ihm stehen, komme

was wolle.

  
  
  


Millicent klopfte leicht an die Tür.

„Du sollst weggehen Pansy!" fauchte

Draco.

„Ich bin's Draco! Ich wollte fragen,

ob ich dein neues Gedicht lesen kann!" rief Millicent durch die

Tür.

Pansy lächelte Millicent an und lehnte

sich an die Wand neben der Tür.  
  
  


Draco schniefte wieder laut. „Jetzt

nicht." Seine Stimme war miserabel und verweint.

„Was ist denn? Hat wieder jemand einen

dummen Kommentar gemacht? Wir mögen dich alle, Draco, das weißt

du!"

Draco schniefte wieder. „Geh weg."

Seine Stimme brach.

„Draco, du bist einer unserer besten

Freunde. Wir helfen dir immer. Du kannst uns ruhig sagen was los

ist." Millicent überlegte einen Augenblick. „Hat das

was mit vorhin zu tun? Hat Professor Snape etwas gesagt?"

Draco hatte bei seinem Anfall vorhin auch nicht

sagen wollen, wieso er sich wieder geschnitten habe.

Auf einmal hörte man Draco wieder leise

heulen. „Er hat sich über meine Gedichte lustig gemacht."

Millicent und Pansy erstarrten und sahen sich

an. „Wer? Professor Snape?"

Draco schniefte. „Nein. Weasley."

Pansys Hand fuhr an ihren Mund. Oh Gott! Hatte

Weasley etwa eins von Dracos Gedichten gelesen.

„Wie ist der denn an eins deiner Gedichte

gekommen? Der ist es doch gar nicht wert, sie zu lesen. Deine

Gedichte sind so schön, dass Weasley sie eh gar nicht versteht

Draco!" rief Millicent durch die Tür.

  
  


„Ich habe auf dem Weg nach unten eins

fallen lassen. Weasley hat es aufgehoben. Er hat gesagt ich hätte

kein literarisches Gefühl." Wieder heulte Draco

erbarmungslos.

„Draco, auf Weasley musst du ehrlich nicht

hören. Du schreibst wirklich sehr gut, das weißt du doch!"

„Er hat gemeint, nicht mal Harry würde

so einen Schund lesen."

  
  
  


Millicent verstand. Da hing also der Haken.

Draco war absolut fasziniert von Harry Potter.

Ihm zu sagen, dass Harry seine Gedichte als Schund ansehen würde,

verletzte ihn tief.

„Aber Draco, Weasley hat sich mit Harry

gestritten. Was weiß der schon über seinen Geschmack."

„Aber er kennt ihn schon seit vier

Jahren."

Pansy biss sich auf die Zunge. So gut konnte er

ihn ja gar nicht kennen, dachte sie gehässig. Sonst wäre er

ja nicht jetzt in Professor Snapes Gemächern.

„Draco, ich bin sicher, Harry würde

deine Gedichte lieben."

Ein einsamer Schniefer drang durch die Tür

herüber.

„Meinst du?"

„Absolut! Du weißt doch, wie sich

letztes Jahr Granger und Weasley gestritten haben? Sie hatte doch

gemeint, Harry hätte einen viel besseren Geschmack was das Lesen

angeht als er? Und das Harry gerne Poesie lesen würde?

Garantiert mag er deine Gedichte."

  
  


Es waren Schritte zu hören. Ein, zwei,

drei, vier, fünf kleine Schritte. Draco öffnete die Tür.

Sein Gesicht war verheult, seine Augen rot und kleine Tränenspuren

waren noch auf seinen Wangen. „Du bist dir sicher?"

„Ja! Weißt du was uns Professor

Snape gerade noch erzählt hat? Er sagte, er müsse Harry

auch Extra-Unterricht geben. Vielleicht kann er eins deiner Gedichte

anonym bei ihm abgeben? Dann könnte er dir ja sagen, was Harry

darüber denkt."

Dracos Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Das würde

gehen?" Draco schien von dieser Idee absolut begeistert zu sein.

Millicent lächelte. „Ich bin mir

sicher. Frag ihn doch, wenn er heute Abend seine Runde macht."

  
  


Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich und

Pansy bemerkte zum Glück keine neuen Blutspuren an Dracos

Robenärmeln.

Draco redete bzw. murmelte halb über

das Gedicht, das er unbedingt noch zu Ende schreiben müsse, oder

ob er doch lieber das andere nehmen sollte?

Millicent und Pansy liefen mit ihm mit nach

unten und hörten nur halb hin, in dem Wissen, dass Draco seine

Depressionsphase erst mal hinter sich hatte.

~*~  
  


Severus bot Sirius und Remus einen Platz am

Tisch an und holte ihnen jeweils ein Glas Scotch. Remus nahm das Glas

freudig entgegen und kippte es, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, in einem

Zug herunter. Sirius rührte das Glas nicht an.

~Na, sie sind sehr wohl um ihn besorgt.

Normalerweise trinkt Black und Lupin ist der Abstinenzler.~

„Snape, wie geht es Harry und was genau

ist passiert? So viele Einzelheiten wie möglich." Orderte

Black. Normalerweise würde Severus sich nicht herumkommandieren

lassen, aber das hier war eine besondere Situation. Erst einmal

überzeugte sich Severus, dass Harry nicht lauschte. Severus

wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Leute mit Erfahrungen wie Harry nicht

gerne mit anhörten, wie über sie geredet wurde.  
  


Severus setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch.

„Gestern Abend erreichte mich ein Brief.

Zuerst war ich überrascht, aber nach dem ich ihn gelesen hatte

war ich besorgt. Harry hatte einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben und ihn

mir geschickt." Sirius grollte immer noch aufgebracht und Remus

sah Severus bleich an.

„In dem Brief stand etwas, was darauf

schloss, dass er sich vom Astronomieturm stürzen wollte. Also

bin ich schnell zum Fuße de Turmes gerannt und habe seinen Fall

gebremst. Leider nicht vollständig, aber anschienend gut genug."

Severus legte eine kurze Pause ein.

„Er hat zwei angeknackste Rippen, einen

Riss am Arm und einen etwas lästigen Kratzer am Hals, wodurch

ihm das Sprechen in den nächsten Tagen noch etwas schwer fallen

wird. Vom körperlichen her ist das alles. Zumindest alles,

was er beim Fall zuzog."

Sirius horchte auf und Remus griff nach Sirius

Scotch. „Was meinst du damit Snape?"

Severus seufzte. „Er hat verschiedene alte

Narben und Wunden an den Armen und auf dem Rücken. Bis vorhin

hatte ich gehofft, diese seien alle durch Unfälle beim Quidditch

und durch seine Abenteuer entstanden, aber inzwischen weiß ich,

dass er regelmäßig geschlagen wurde. Und zwar von den

Muggeln bei denen er bleiben sollte."

  
  


Sirius starrte Severus an und Remus legte

langsam sein Gesicht in die Hände. Ein leiser Schluchzer entfuhr

ihm. „Oh Merlin." murmelte Sirius. Dann sprang er plötzlich

auf. „Ich bring sie um!"

„Sei nicht blöd Black! Das nützt

dem Jungen überhaupt nichts! Du solltest hier bleiben und dich

ordentlich um ihn kümmern. Er braucht jetzt Leute, die ständig

für ihn da sind."

„Ach, und deswegen ist er auch bei dir,

was Snape?" fauchte Sirius.

  
"Erinnerst du dich an den alten

englischen Spruch, Black? Den über Slytherins? Wie ich mich

erinnere hast du ihn sehr gemocht." Sirius schien verwirrt

„Welchen Spruch? Meinst du: Slytherin from head to toe, have no

family but many a foe?"

Severus nickte. „Genau den. Er ist wahr,

wisst ihr? Viele Slytherins haben familiäre Probleme, oft solche

wie Harry."  
  


Sirius setzte sich wieder hin. „Viele?

Aber wieso…?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, nicht im

ganzen. Kleine Gründe gibt es viele. Wahrscheinlich spielen sie

zusammen, Aber ich weiß, wie man mit solchen Kindern umgeht.

Und wenn ihr beide vorhabt, hier und bei dem Jungen zu bleiben, dann

werdet ihr euch benehmen!"  
  


Remus erhob wieder seinen Kopf. „Kein

Problem, Severus. Ich bleibe hier." Sirius nickte ebenfalls.

„Das wird kein Problem sein, Snape. Ich will nur, dass es Harry

besser geht."  
  


„Wunderbar. Dann können wir uns jetzt

ja über eine Therapie unterhalten."  
  


~*~

Harry hatte sich wieder auf das Bett gelegt. Er

musste nachdenken.

Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass niemand ihn

mochte, mögen könnte.

Aber Millicent hatte sich so anders verhalten…

und Pansy und Snape schienen ihn auch nicht zu hassen.

Konnte sie ihn mögen? Gab es da überhaupt

einen kleinen Schimmer Hoffnung für Harry?

Und Sirius und Remus? Würden sie ihn

hassen oder nicht?

In diesem Augenblick überfiel Harry

einfach nur panische Angst. Stille Tränen fingen an, ihm über

die Wangen zu laufen und das Kissen zu nässen.

Harry hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass die ihm

gerade gezeigte Hoffnung sich nur als Illusion erweisen könnte.

**A/N:** Na also, ein Kapitel. Jetzt noch die Review Antworten:

**Kirilein: **Lach nicht! Kochen ist eine von Psychiatern angegebene Methode, um Depressionen zu bekämpfen! Genau so wie jedes andere Hobby…

**Tolotos:** Keine Sorge, die Geschichte hier wird weitergeschrieben, genau wie alle anderen. Nur eben etwas langsamer.

**cat-68:** Wird ne starke slash Richtung einschlagen die Geschichte, jepp. Und wie bei Kirilein oben, was das Kochen angeht.

**Alex15:** Snape hat bei mir eben auch eine menschliche Seite… … … die, die meine Vamp!Snape Geschichten kennen sagen jetzt ganz sarkastisch ‚ja, klaar!' *g*

**Kiki1966d:** Tja, im englischen ist das wirklich schon ein Cliché… ich bin froh, dass man es im Deutschen noch so mag! *g* Ich schreib immer weiter, nur eben hier dran etwas langsamer…

**Chibi-Kyoko:** Keine Sorge, die gryffs versauen dem Harry-leinchen da nichts! Der wir zum Slytherin-Schutz-Kind erklärt… *g*

**Sweet-Dreams2:** Jawohl, es wird Harry/Draco geben. Und zwar den, der romantischen Art. Weil ich nämlich auch eine romantische Ader hab! Also wirklich was süßes, wer das nicht mag, na ja…

**Matjes:** Keine Sorge, es wird nicht zu viel Angst geben…

**JE:** Von den Gryffs wird's noch Ärger geben, na ja, weniger von Neville, aber von den anderen. Und Sev wird noch ne richtige ‚Vaterfigur' zusammen mit Siri und Remus für Harry.

**Angel334:** Millicent ist bei mir eben einfach so…

**Maria:** Keine Sorge, hier wird keine Geschichte vergessen.

**Luna:** Ron wird noch ziemlich runter gemacht *g* Wie in fast allen von meinen Geschichten… ich mag Ron nicht… kommt das raus? *g* Schön, dass du alle von meinen Geschichten magst!

**Rahel:** Ich finde, die Slytherins können eigentlich gar nicht alle gemein sein. Das klappt doch gar nicht!

**Tyrande:** Ja, im Moment noch sehr tragisch, aber später soll das eher ne richtige Romanze werden… zwar slash, aber ich hoffe das stört niemanden.

**Iri-chan:** Hast du eigentlich meine letzte Mail gekriegt? Hm… mein Mailserver spinnt mal wieder…

**sparkychan: **Ich schreib ja schon, keine Sorge!

**Veelas: **Also, erst mal an alle eine Warnung, die keine tolle Vermutung darüber hören wollen, ob Sirius Black zurück kommt!

**These über Rückkehr von Sirius Black:**

1.Am Ende des Kapitels, in dem Sirius ‚stirbt' sagt Remus Lupin: #He's gone# sprich, er ist gegangen/ er ist weg. Er sagt NICHT er ist tot.

2.Sirius Black wurde von einem **Roten** Zauberstrahl getroffen. Grüner Strahl – Avada Kedavra   Roter Strahl – Stupefy / Versteinerung

3.In einem Kapitel wird ein **S**tubby **B**oardman erwähnt, der das Ministerium verklagt, weil er fälschlicherweise angegriffen wurde, da er **genau wie Sirius Black aussieht!**

Man könnte also einfach sagen, dass der Nebel Sirius nur ein wenig ‚geschleudert' hat und er als Stubby Boardmann – S.B. – fröhlich lebt… und Harry wieder da rausholt aus seinem goldenem Käfig?


	7. 7

**A/N:** Und wieder ich… als erstes, das letzte Kapitel sollte so NIE im Netz erschienen – vom Layout her meine ich. Leider ist ff.net der Ansicht, dass man es leider nicht anders darstellen kann. erwürgt doofen admin von ff.net

Außerdem verstehe ich, dass viele Leute das letzte Kapitel vielleicht als sehr OOC oder schlecht (oder beides) empfunden haben. Es ist OOC, sehr sogar. Und ja, es ist nicht jedermanns Vorstellung oder Ansicht.

Wer es nicht lesen will, der braucht es nicht lesen. Ich zwinge niemanden dazu. Wenn es euch nicht gefällt, lest es nicht.

Do you Do you 

_ see me?_

_Do you_

_ hear me?_

_Do you_

_ notice?_

_Do you_

_ care?_

Do you 

_?  
- Puh-Schell_

Harry weinte. Da hatte er gerade wieder einen Hoffnungsschimmer gehabt und jetzt…

Eine Therapie für Harry zu entwickeln erwies sich als schwieriger als erwartet. Da war erst mal die Frage: Wie konnte man Harry dazu bringen, sich wieder soweit mit anderen Menschen zu unterhalten, dass man ihm helfen konnte?

Die offensichtlichste Antwort, die von Severus, war die, dass man ihn langsam mit anderen Leuten zusammenbrachte, die gleiches erlebt hatten. Millicent. Pansy. Draco. Blaise.

Leider war Sirius davon abgeneigt. Er wollte lieber, dass nur sie drei sich um Harry kümmerten, bis dieser sich wieder besser fühlte. Millicent konnte er nach einiger Diskussion mit Severus akzeptieren, da sie ja offensichtlich schon zu Harrys Hilfe dazu gehörte. Aber der Rest der Slytherins?

Remus schien das egal zu sein, solange Harry besser wurde. Er saß am Tisch, starrte vor sich hin und gab nur halbe Kommentare ab.

Das muss Lupin aber hart getroffen haben. Ich frage mich, warum? Der Werwolf kannte Harry doch erst seit – Natürlich. Werwolf. Werwölfe sehen ihre Familie, ihr Rudel, als überaus wichtig an. Wenn man jemanden beleidigt oder bedroht, den sie als Rudel ansehen, können sie sehr gefährlich werden. Lupin muss ziemlich aufgebracht sein, da Harry sich selbst das Leben nehmen wollte.

„Black. Ein letztes mal werde ich versuchen, das hier in deinen Schädel zu pressen. Harry muss vor allem bemerken, dass er nicht wertlos ist und es Leute gibt, denen er etwas bedeutet. Ihr beide seid fein dafür – zumindest wenn ihr euch beherrscht – aber die Slytherins wissen, wie man sich in so einer Situation fühlt und können sich besser in ihn einfühlen."

Sirius schnaubte. „Das kann ich ja noch verstehen, aber am Anfang nur wir drei. Schließlich bist du ja auch ein Slytherin, Snape. Dann kann laut deinen Aussagen deine Kindheit auch nicht so toll gewesen sein."

#Severus, was ist das schon wieder? Wenn ich dich noch einmal mit so etwas erwische, wirst du mich erst richtig kennen lernen. Zaubertränke sind keine Kunst sondern die Ausreden von Verlieren…#

Severus fixierte Sirius mit einem eiskaltem Blick. „Black. Es wäre nur in deinem Interesse keine Kommentare über meine Kindheit zu machen." presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

Sirius gab tatsächlich Ruhe.

Nach einigen schweren Augenblicken vollkommener Stille seufzte er.

„Also gut. Solange er tatsächlich wieder… gesund wir, ist es mir egal."

Severus nickte erleichtert. „Wunderbar. Habe ich es also tatsächlich geschafft etwas Verstand in dich hinein zu bekommen."

Sirius schnaubte ärgerlich, tat sonst aber nichts. Jetzt musste er sich um Harry kümmern, da hatte er keine Zeit, sich großartig mit Severus zu streiten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn erst mal dazu kriegen, dass er wieder mit mir und Remus spricht", meinte Sirius schließlich. Severus nickte. „Ja, aber seine Reaktion gerade war nicht gerade die beste."

„Das konnte ich auch sehen, Snape."

„Nun, vielleicht hast du ja mal ausnahmsweise eine Idee, Black?"

Die beiden Streithähne bemerkten Rems nicht, als er leise von seinem Stuhl aufstand und zu Harry ins Zimmer ging.

Harry lag wieder zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett. Er weinte.

Remus musste sich davon abhalten, ein Winseln auszustoßen. Sirius wusste, wie Remus wirklich war, aber Harry war nicht an die Angewohnheiten eines Werwolfs gewöhnt.

Aber vielleicht braucht Harry genau solche Angewohnheiten. wisperte ein Teil von Remus Geist.

Remus ging ans Bett und streichelte Harry zaghaft durch die Haare.

Harrys Körper wurde steif, er verkrampfte sich. Erst als er langsam aber sicher merkte, dass Remus ihm nichts tat sondern ihn nur beruhigend streichelte, entspannte er sich etwas. Und kurze Zeit später lehnte er sich zurück du genoss das Gefühl, einfach nur von einer lieben Person berührt zu werden.

Remus ist so nett…

Remus lächelte und setzte sich neben Harry auf das Bett. Harrys Rücken war ihm zugewandt, aber das machte ihm nichts. Er legte sich hinter Harry und nahm den Jungen in den Arm.

Wieder verkrampfte Harry sich, erwartete einen Angriff.

Remus hielt ihn locker und sanft, und ließ nicht los. Nach einigen Minuten entspannte sich Harry wieder.

Vielleicht gibt es wirklich Leute die mich… mögen?

Harry kuschelte sich an den Werwolf hinter ihm. Remus lächelte und fing wieder an, mit seiner Hand durch Harrys Haare zu fahren.

„Alles wird wieder gut, Harry. Ich passe auf dich auf."

Harrys Körper entspannte sich völlig, während Remus weiterhin beruhigende Wörter in sein Ohr flüsterte.

Erst Severus, dann Millicent und jetzt Remus…

Harrys Mund verzog sich in ein kleines, dünnes Lächeln.

„Alles wird wieder gut werden. Wir werden uns um dich kümmern, dich beschützen… Sch… Ich bin ja da, Harry."

„Re…mus…", flüsterte Harry.

„Ja. Sch…"

Harry schmiegte sich eng an den Werwolf, schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

Severus und Sirius, die inzwischen Remus Fehlen bemerkt hatten, standen bald darauf im Türrahmen und besahen sich die Szene vor ihnen.

„Sieht aus als wäre Lupin schneller als wir gewesen.", bemerkte Severus trocken.

Sirius ging langsam an das Bett heran. Remus deutete ihm an, ruhig zu sein und streichelte dann wieder Harrys Haare.

Severus seufzte. „Ich lasse euch dann mal erst mal alleine. Ich muss noch mit einem wahrscheinlich sehr wütend reagierendem Schulleiter über Harrys Verschiebung in die Kerker sprechen."

Sirius nickte Severus zu, verwandelte sich in den großen schwarzen Hund und hüpfte aufs Bett. Vorsichtig legte er sich neben Harry und grollte leise.

„Paddy, gib Ruhe. Harry braucht den Schlaf und wir könnten ihn auch gut gebrauchen. Nach dem du uns den ganzen Weg hier hoch gezogen hast." wisperte Remus und sank zurück in das Bett. Sirius winselte noch etwas und kuschelte sich dann an seinen Patensohn.

Severus zog seine Robe an und marschierte los in die Richtung des Büros des Schulleiters. Unterwegs schickte er zwei Erstklässler Slytherins weg von dem Tunnel, der zum Gryffindorturm führt, schlichtete einen Streit zwischen zwei Siebtklässlern seines Hauses und bekam die Extraaufgabe eines Drittklässlers in die Hand gedrückt.

Severus Snape war ein vielbeschäftigter Mann.

„Kanonenkugel-Cremetörtchen.", spie er dann schließlich dem Gargoyle ins Gesicht, als er am Büro des Schulleiters ankam. Die besagten Cremetörtchen waren eine der neuesten Erfindungen der Weasleys – Severus war nur froh, dass er die Zwillinge nicht mehr im Unterricht hatte. Auch wenn ihre Fähigkeiten im Bereich Zaubertränke phänomenal waren.

„Ah, Severus! Wie gut, dass du kommst. Ich sprach gerade mit Minerva über unseren jungen Harry. Remus und Sirius sind doch sind sicher unten angekommen?"

„Ja, Schulleiter." Severus nickte und blieb neben McGonagalls Stuhl stehen. „Ich wollte mit ihnen über den Jungen sprechen, ich"

„Dann kann Harry jetzt zurück in den Turm? Ich sprach gerade mit Albus darüber, ein Extrazimmer im Turm für Harry und Remus anzulegen. Sirius kann natürlich auch bleiben, solange er seine Hundeform für die Öffentlichkeit benutzt, sollte alles gut gehen."

Severus Mund verformte sich zu einer dünnen Linie. „Nein, kann er nicht. Ich sprach mit Black und Lupin und wir sind zu der Übereinkunft gekommen, dass es für den Jungen am besten wäre, wenn er im Kerker bleibt. Entweder in meinen Quartieren oder in einem gesonderten Raum im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum."

McGonagall stand aufgebracht auf. „Wie bitte? Harry gehört gerade jetzt in eine freundliche Umgebung von Leuten, die sich um ihn kümmern! Er sollte dorthin gehen, wo er sich am sichersten und am wohlsten fühlt und nicht in den Kerker!"

Severus fixierte Minerva mit einem eiskaltem Blick. „Wenn es ihm doch im Turm so gut ging, warum hat er dann versucht, sich zu Tode zu stürzen?" Beendet wurde dieser Satz mit Severus bekannter hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Minerva gab Severus einen wütenden Blick zurück, doch dieser achtete gar nicht mehr auf die Professorin sondern wandte sich Dumbledore zu.

Der alte Zauberer saß nachdenklich an seinem Schreibtisch. „Severus, ich glaube nicht, dass es die beste Idee wäre, Harry zu den Slytherins zu stecken."

„Aufgrund von Tatsachen über Slytherin die ihnen sehr wohl bekannt sind, Schulleiter, wäre es eigentlich das beste, wenn der Junge Kontakt mit den Slytherins hätte."

Minerva sah Dumbledore irritiert an. „Von was für Tatsachen spricht er, Albus?"

Dumbledore beachtete Minervas Frage nicht sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein. Harry kann nicht im Kerker bleiben."


End file.
